


The Warrior and The King

by AKThorinson (akdogdriver)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Science Fiction & Fantasy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akdogdriver/pseuds/AKThorinson
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield is on his way to reclaim his kingdom of Erebor when he meets the woman who will be the love of his life. Kaylea Wolf is a warrior from a distant country, fearless and beautiful. For both of them it is love at first sight, but first there is a dragon to slay and a great battle to be fought.This is Book One of the adventures of The Warrior and The King.





	1. Back in Middle Earth

The dire wolf trotted back to the path, dripping wet, a fat trout thrashing in his mouth. Kaylea Wolf looked up from the tracks she was studying at his approach. The wolf stopped and began to eat his prize, starting with the head.  
Kaylea smiled at him. “That is your third one today,” she said. The wolf looked at her with his yellow eyes as he continued to eat, the tail slapping his face as it disappeared into his mouth. He radiated contentment and Kaylea found she could not blame him, it had been more than six months since he had been able to hunt. She straightened up and took a deep breath, savoring the clean air, the warm sun on her face. The clouds that had brought rain overnight were disappearing into the west and she looked around at a land washed clean, the mountains sharp against the sky, the smell of sun on wet stone and new grass filled the air.  
Kaylea always treasured her time in Middle Earth. It was a place so unspoiled, just standing in the spring sun she felt almost born again after her two last stretches on the city-planets of Trantor and Gasaui. Although she had many disagreements with Lord Blackwolf, his ability to keep this planet hidden was not one of them.  
She turned at the sound of horse’s hooves on the path. Elrohir came down the trail at a trot, his long black hair shining in the sun. The son of Elrond looked so different here, in his own land. He seemed to glow with a kind of silver light that was not present on other planets of the Empire. He stopped his horse beside hers.  
“The warg tracks head west for a ways and then turn south again. They seem to be following this other company, but at a distance.”  
“Waiting for something, I wonder. And what are wargs and orcs doing on this side of the mountains?” Kaylea wondered. And the tracks looked like Gundabad wargs, which was stranger still.  
Elrohir nodded. “Whatever they are after they must want it very much to come so close to my father’s land.”  
Kaylea looked again at the tracks at her feet. I party of fifteen, a number of ponies and one horse. Dwarves, one hobbit and Gandalf the Grey. What was the wizard up to now?  
“Who do we follow? Dwarves or orcs?” Elrohir asked.  
“The answer to this riddle lies with the wizard,” Kaylea replied. “We follow him.” She reached for the reins of her horse and swung into her saddle. She looked at Elrohir with a slight smile. “Glad to be back home?”  
Elrohir laughed, his musical Elvish laugh. “Yes, and no,” he replied. “Middle Earth is my home and if war is coming I will defend it with my life. But to live here, my life is very narrow. I must keep myself within borders of Elvish lands and then one day journey to the uttermost west.” He smiled. “In your Empire I can sail frozen oceans in tall ships, walk the crystal cities of Minbar, court blue-skinned princesses, stand on the deck of a dropship next to the Fire Rings of Antares. It is so much more amusing.”  
Kaylea chuckled. “It is because it is all the things the Empire is not that draws me,” she said, looking up at the clear sky. “I wish I could spend more time here.” She looked over at him. “Yet I see you have not entirely abandoned the ways of the Empire, that armorskin will come in handy.”  
“I simply asked the ship to make me the same thing you are wearing. It is much more comfortable than mail,” Elrohir looked down at his garments of woven polymers, though they looked like leather and canvas the long hooded coat and undershirt would be impenetrable to the weapons of Middle Earth. He smiled and nodded to the long scabbard under her saddle. “Have you forgotten how to use bow and blade?“  
Kaylea chuckled. “I like to be prepared,” she looked up at him. “And what about you? After so many years in heavy gravity I’m sure you feel ready for a fight.”  
Elrohir laughed again. “Indeed! I feel as strong as twelve men, but no doubt that will fade in time.”  
Kaylea nodded. “Yes, but it may take some years.”  
They had been riding side by side, now the trail narrowed and they moved to ride single file. Their Nihrain horses had been confined for days on the journey and were eager to stretch their legs, both riders had to hold them to a trot. The tracks were plain in front of them but they did not want to miss a change in directions. They had ridden some distance when the trail took a bend and opened up into a little meadow. It was still early spring and the grass had not yet grown long, the ground was much disturbed and both Kaylea and Elrohir dismounted and carefully studied the tracks. With their practiced eyes they could see each track in the party. Hector nosed around carefully, the big wolf made sure he knew each scent.  
“What is a Hobbit doing so far from the Shire?” Kaylea wondered. It had to be Gandalf’s doing. “They are not far ahead. We will catch them before sunset.”  
“Then I will ride ahead to Rivendell,” Elrohir said. He looked around, breathing deeply. “Now that I am so close, I long to walk those familiar halls once more. And I have no desire to spend my evening talking to Dwarves, or wizards either for that matter.”  
Kaylea nodded. “Go ahead. I will find Gandalf and his company and see what he is up to. My guess is they are also bound for Rivendell.”  
Elrohir moved towards his horse. “I will see you there in a few days,” he said. “Be careful and keep that rifle away from the Dwarves. They are devilishly clever at figuring out how things work, you wouldn’t want to start an arms race.”  
“I will. And don’t forget to start speaking Elvish,” Kaylea told him. Elrohir laughed as he mounted his horse.  


Kaylea watched him ride off. Elrohir was good company but she would enjoy the chance to be alone with her thoughts for a time. Her mind drifted back to her conversation with Blackwolf after being summoned to Troyius. “I need you to travel to Middle Earth,” he had said. He was standing in his office, looking out at the mountain range across the fjord. It always amused Kaylea how his office was designed strictly to impress. The floor to ceiling windows, the huge, polished desk, the priceless objects. This was not where he actually worked but he looked every inch the Elven lord standing there tall and stern, his long black hair caught up in a silver clasp.  
“The Nine are once again abroad,” he said, almost to himself.  
“The Ringwraiths?” She asked. “Has Sauron’s Ring been found?”  
“Not yet, but I fear it will be soon,” Blackwolf shook his head. “The pattern is too nebulous, I cannot yet see it,” he said softly, almost to himself. He turned toward her. “This is why I am sending you. Who will you take?”  
Kaylea considered for a moment. “Pilot, of course,” if one had access to a powerful telepath you never left him behind. “If Elrohir hears his home is in danger he will want to return.”  
“That was also my thought,” said Blackwolf. He moved around his desk, his long fingers working the console. “I have already contacted him and told him to meet you on Dorsai.”  
“Any need for more, or is the one squad enough?”  
“The three of you should be able to handle a simple information gathering mission,” Blackwolf replied. He handed her the stick with the access codes, his grey eyes regarding her closely.  
“And if it turns into more than that?” Kaylea asked. “How would you like us to proceed?”  
The ghost of a smile touched Blackwolf’s lips. “I will leave that to your discretion.”  
“Very good, my lord.” 

The codes were good for a year, so Blackwolf knew this mission would take time. He only allowed one takeoff and landing and even though her ship was cloaked she could only land away from any settlements. Once the ship was down it could not move again until she was ready to leave. Kaylea had put it down in the empty country to the east of Rivendell, a few day’s ride from the house of Elrond. Pilot had stayed with the ship for this part of the journey, he would join them later.  
Hector came over to her and Kaylea scratched behind his ears absently. The dire wolf leaned into her hand, half closing his eyes.  
“Let’s go find the wizard,” Kaylea said to him. She grasped her horse’s mane and swung into the saddle, the three of them started after Gandalf’s party. Kaylea trusted Hector to follow the scent of the wizard and let gave her horse his head. The big Nihrain took off at a gallop, following the wolf. It was hard to imagine evil fast approaching on such a beautiful day. Kaylea felt only the wind in her hair, the warm sun, the movement of her horse beneath her.  
They had been traveling for the better part of an hour and were trotting along the well-worn trail when Hector appeared out of the brush. Kaylea reined in her horse as Hector sent her a mental picture of wargs, close by. Kaylea followed him to a spot on the trail where warg tracks once again crossed the path of Gandalf’s party, the hunting partys tracks were very fresh. So, they were moving in. Perhaps the signal had been given. Kaylea looked at the trail ahead and clicked her tongue to her horse. They should be able to catch the party of Dwarves on their slower ponies in a couple hours.  
The sun was low on the horizon when Kaylea came upon Gandalf and his companions. They were setting up camp at an old trading caravan site she herself had used before, many years ago. They were indeed an odd company: thirteen Dwarves, Gandalf and a Hobbit, from the Shire no less. All the Dwarves stopped what they were doing as she rode up and Gandalf came forward to greet her. Kaylea immediately noticed a taller Dwarf standing near the wizard. He had finer features than the other Dwarves, a straight, thin nose and high cheekbones. Though his hair fell loosely over his shoulders, his beard was close-cropped, he was richly dressed and had a regal bearing about him that made Kaylea curious. When his blue eyes met hers she felt a strange tightness in her chest, a sense of connection like she had been searching for this man for many years. Kaylea put the feeling aside because it was plainly ridiculous, but when their eyes met again she felt the same sensation, and she had a sense he felt it as well. A strong and intimate connection. She looked more closely at him, he was undeniably handsome but this time she tried to take a more critical look: his height, his bearing, his clothes. A lord from the Blue Mountains, but who? And suddenly the puzzle clicked into place. The line of Durin: Thror, Thrain and then Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield.  
The Lonely Mountain, she thought. So that’s what this is all about.


	2. The Night Ride

During the night the rain stopped and a warm sun dried the party of Thorin Oakenshield as they ate a hurried breakfast and packed up their camp. The warg howls they had heard the previous night were on all their minds, but the day passed without incident. At midday Gandalf turned off the road onto a wide path that followed beside a swift running stream and the way started to climb into the foothills of the mountains. As the sun began to dip into the west the path opened up into a kind of grassy meadow, ringed round one side with fir trees and the other with tall, sharp rocks. To Gandalf’s eye it looked an ideal campsite, and it had seen use by other travelers as the presence of an old fire ring attested. The mountains marched upwards behind them and they could see the path they had traveled for some distance, nothing could come that way without being seen. Thorin called a halt for the night and the Dwarves busied themselves setting up camp.  
Fili was setting the picket line for the ponies with his brother when he looked up and saw a rider on the path coming towards them. A large, black horse followed by a big, rangy dog, he could see the rays of the setting sun glint off the rider’s golden hair.  
“There’s a horse coming this way!” He cried to the others. “An Elf, maybe.”  
“Not an Elf, I think.” Gandalf said thoughtfully as he came up between Kili and his brother. “But certainly welcome company!” He stepped forward as the rider drew her horse up, smiling under his bushy beard. “Kaylea Wolf, you are a sight for sore eyes!”  
They could all see now the rider was a woman. She smiled at the wizard as she surveyed him and his companions. “I have found you in odd company before, Gandalf the Grey. But none quite so strange as this.”  
The woman who rode into their camp was a striking figure indeed. Thorin thought her the fairest woman he had ever seen. Though not an Elf she had the grace of that people, but there was a hardness to her the Fair Folk lacked. As if the beauty of Luthien Tinuviel herself had been poured over a core of thrice-forged steel. She had the appearance of a fell fighter and was armed with many weapons – sword, bow and knives, all bearing the signs of much use and expert care. Her close-fitting black garments of leather and heavy cloth would not have looked out of place worn by a man but were obviously made for her, tailored in a style he had not seen before. Her hair, shining like polished gold in the evening light was gathered in a tight braid down her back. She rode a tall, clean-limbed horse black as midnight. What Fili had taken to be a dog was actually a large black wolf not much smaller than a warg, wearing a wide collar. The wolf had stopped at the edge of the clearing, waiting and watching the company with evident interest. Both rider and horse bore the signs of long travel. Kaylea looked over the company, her glance returning several times to Thorin. He and the other Dwarves were staring at her curiously, her appearance was so unusual they were all taken aback. Thorin was the first of them to move next to her horse beside the wizard. He felt his heart leap when his eyes met those of this warrior woman, like he was connected to her somehow, although he had never met her. Thorin felt it must be just because he thought her so beautiful but it felt deeper, her eyes seemed to look right into his heart.  
“This is the company of Thorin Oakenshield”, Gandalf was saying. He indicated Thorin, who inclined his head as Kaylea’s grey-blue eyes returned to meet his.”Kaylea Wolf is a great warrior from a far country across the sea. She has ridden to Middle Earth’s aid before and is well known to the Rangers of the North. You would do us a great honor if you will travel with us, my lady.”  
“Perhaps I shall,” Kaylea answered. “I have hurried to catch you to say there is an orc pack on your trail, from the look of it they have been following you for several days.”  
“We heard warg howls last night,” Thorin replied, suddenly serious. “How many and how far back are they?”  
“A little less than a league, my lord. There are more than two score, unless I miss my guess. They have been keeping their distance, for some reason of their own. I expect they will wait until full dark before they come closer.”  
Gandalf looked back down the path, then at the ring of stones behind the camp. “We are four days from Rivendell and any help, we must make a stand here. But this is a good place to mount a defense.”  
Kaylea nodded, also appraising the campsite. “It would be hard to pick a better sight. But I was thinking I might thin out the pack a bit for you. I can easily get behind the pack and pick off a few.” She looked down at the wizard with a crooked smile.  
“If you are hunting orcs, I’m coming with you,” said Thorin, he turned back to reach for his pony’s bridle. The other Dwarves also moved to toward their ponies, not wanting to be left behind if there was going to be a fight.  
“Another sword would be welcome, my lord. But to catch warg-mounted orcs we must ride at great speed, ponies will not be able to keep up.”  
Thorin quickly turned around, astonished. Kaylea had addressed him in perfect Khuzdul. He saw her holding a hand out to him, a foot loosed from the stirrup. Thorin did not hesitate, he took her hand, stepping up on her booted foot. She easily pulled him up behind her and reined her horse around.  
“Hang on tight, my lord. We have a hard ride ahead of us,” she clicked her tongue and the big horse shot forward into the evening light, the wolf followed running into the trees. In seconds they had disappeared down the way they had come.  
Gandalf chuckled, leaning on his staff. “Now I have now officially seen everything! Thorin Oakenshield on the back of a horse, who would have thought!”  
“I’ll wager any one of us would give his right arm to be sitting where Thorin is right now,” said Dwalin, shaking his head. “I certainly wish I had spoken first!” The other Dwarves all muttered in agreement.  
“I do not think being the first one to speak had anything to do with it”, said Gandalf, his eyes bright under his bushy brows. “Now, we have several hours before this orc pack gets here, if those two leave any alive. I think we could all do with a little cold supper and then we can prepare our defense.”  
For Thorin’s part he was wondering if he was going to live through the ride to do any fighting. Kaylea’s horse set a tremendous pace and seemed to be part mountain goat. They soon turned off the path, the big horse jumping boulders and scaling steep climbs as easily as if they were flat ground. Dwarves are not enthusiastic riders and the ground seemed very far away. But even though the terrain was difficult the horse’s gait was very smooth, his footfalls eerily quiet. They passed through the forest almost like a shadow. Thorin held on to Kaylea tightly and despite his fear of falling found himself becoming very conscious of her body under her clothes, the smell of her hair. Closing his eyes he could smell sage and pine and something like cinnamon, on her clothes the smell of the desert, sun on hot sand.  
“How is it that you speak my language?” He asked, opening his eyes again. He kept his voice low, hoping some conversation would distract his mind.  
“I speak all the languages of Middle Earth, my lord” Kaylea replied, ducking to avoid a low-hanging branch. The trees had grown thicker as they wound their way up the slope, her horse was alternately trotting and cantering. “As the wizard said, I have traveled here often. But how does Thorin son of Thrain come to be on the road with such an odd assortment of companions?”  
Thorin scowled. “You have me at a disadvantage, my lady! You seem to know me but I know nothing of you!” Kaylea chuckled at his anger, but she did tell him a bit about herself as they rode into the night.  
She came from a country far across the sea called Dorsai, she said. The lord she served had once lived in Middle Earth and still had a great fondness for the land. He kept a watchful eye on it and upon receiving word that evil was once again abroad, he had sent Kaylea to investigate. She explained that since she knew Middle Earth and its people well, she often got these sorts of assignments.  
Kaylea stopped speaking and began to look closely at the ground. Thorin was about to ask about the nature of this evil, but she held up a hand. They were on a well-worn game trail now that wound its way between the trees, as they approached a stream crossing she reined in her horse. Although the light was nearly gone Thorin could see a large number of warg tracks on the muddy banks. “The pack is close before us now,” Kaylea said quietly.”We must go forward on foot.”  
Kaylea reached back and Thorin took her arm. She swung him down, he stepped again on her boot and then somewhat awkwardly to the ground. He shook his head, feeling if he could practice that a few more times he would be able to do it smoothly and not feel so foolish. Now that they stood side by side Thorin could see how tall she really was, his head reached just above her shoulder. Thorin did not find it intimidating, if anything it just made him more curious. The black wolf appeared out of the underbrush and looked meaningfully at Kaylea. Thorin had the impression some kind of silent conversation was going on, he decided to ask her about it later.  
After a moment the wolf turned away and disappeared into the woods again. Kaylea pulled her hood over her golden hair and followed him. “Quiet, my lord,” she whispered. “Step where I step.” Thorin fell in behind her, moving as quietly as he could. Dwarves see very well in the dark, but they are not masters of moving silently like Elves and Hobbits. Kaylea moved more quietly than either, in her black clothing invisible in the growing dark. When Thorin stepped on a branch with a snap she held her finger to her lips and then started to point behind her where he should place his feet, carefully holding branches up so he could pass beneath. Watching her closely and with some practice Thorin started to get the hang of it, placing his feet carefully. They soon heard much growling and harsh voices ahead; it appeared as if the orcs had paused in their hunt.  
They moved forward carefully and came to a place where they could see a clearing in the woods, illuminated by a pale moon. The orc pack had killed an elk and the wargs were engaged in a fight for the remains. The orcs were standing around the edges of the clearing, cheering on the wargs amid much laughter. There were several orcs sitting close by on rocks with their backs to Thorin and Kaylea. Kaylea pointed to the orc closest to her and then to herself, she drew a long knife from her boot. She pointed at Thorin and then to the next orc, Thorin took her meaning and nodded, then drew his own blade. Together they each grabbed an orc, both fell silently with a blade to the neck. Several more orcs were slain in this fashion, then one made a slight sound and one of the wargs looked in their direction. With a growl the animal leaped forward, only to have Kaylea’s big wolf intercept him, closing his jaws on the warg’s throat. The two rolled into the middle of the clearing, the wolf rose over his slain enemy to engage the next warg that launched itself at him. Kaylea drew her sword and vaulted over the boulders into the fray, Thorin right behind her. In the ensuing fight Thorin had a few moments to observe Kaylea’s skill. She moved impossibly fast and never seemed to waste a single movement; every sword stroke hit its mark, every move settling up the next. Although he had not felt any mail when they were riding together the swords and arrows of the orcs could not penetrate her garments. Thorin had a close call when the warg mount of an orc he had just slain managed to deflect his sword and knock him backwards to the ground. The warg lunged forward to grab him but Kaylea was suddenly there. In one smooth movement she wrapped an arm up around the warg’s head and, with a savage twist, spun the animal away from her. Thorin saw the creature’s feet come off the ground, heard its neck crack, the beast fell to the ground and lay still. Seemingly always in motion, Kaylea pivoted towards him and, almost in the same instant a knife left her hand, piercing the neck of the orc behind him.  
“Mind your surroundings, my lord!” She offered him a hand up then stepped to free her sword from the body of a fallen warg. Together they turned to face the next attackers and moments later it was over, the Dwarf king, the tall warrior woman and her black wolf stood in the hollow surrounded by their dead opponents.

“Looks like a good part of the raiding party,” Kaylea said, looking around. She flicked the blood off her sword and sheathed it, moved among the dead retrieving her knives and arrows. Thorin found his attention drawn to the wolf, he had thought during the fight it somehow looked different, now he could see it was wearing a thin kind of armor that covered its body and the top of its head. As he watched, the armor retracted itself swiftly into the collar the animal was wearing. Thorin blinked, not at all sure what he was seeing. Some kind of enchanted armor? Meanwhile the wolf looked pointedly at Kaylea for a moment then loped into the woods. Kaylea gave a low whistle, a moment later her horse trotted out of the trees. “Let us see if we can find the rest of them.”  
Kaylea swung up on her horse, pulling Thorin up behind. They took off after the wolf at a swift canter. They had not gone far when Thorin saw movement off to one side, he tapped Kaylea’s shoulder and pointed. Just at that moment Kaylea’s wolf shot out of the underbrush, right under the nose of her horse, two warg-mounted orcs followed at speed. Thorin loosed his bow and turned, kneeling on the back of the saddle. Kaylea notched an arrow in her bow as well, shooting left handed to not interfere with Thorin’s shot. Both orcs and wargs fell dead. Thorin drew a breath and suddenly realized he had braced his body against Kaylea’s back and was still leaning against her.  
“Pardon me,” he muttered, a bit flustered. It would have been fine if he was leaning on Dwalin, or some other member of his company he had been fighting with for years but it seemed overly familiar when it was a beautiful woman he had just met.  
Kaylea however seemed unconcerned. “No offence taken, my lord” she said with a smile. “Not if you are going to shoot that well.” She let him down and jumped down herself to retrieve her arrows.  
And so it continued through the night. At times the wolf would draw the wargs and their riders close, some they surprised and engaged with swords on the ground. They were on and off her big horse so many times Kaylea could pull Thorin up behind her without breaking stride. For Thorin it was a very different way of hunting orcs, in the past he had always engaged them directly with a large force, to pick them off a few at a time by stealth was new to him. As the night wore on he also found himself thinking he and Kaylea fought as if they had been companions for years instead of hours. Each seemed to know instinctively where the other was going to turn and which attacker to engage. While he very much enjoyed fighting with her, Thorin did wonder where this familiarity came from. They had just dispatched two wargs and their riders, Thorin was pulling his sword out of a wargs neck when he felt Kaylea”s hand on his arm.  
“You are wounded,” she said, indicating a long gash above his elbow that was dripping blood. Thorin shook his head.  
“It is nothing,” he said, and in fact he had hardly noticed the wound. But Kaylea would have none of it, her grip was like iron.  
“Orc blades are often poisoned,” she said, not letting go of his arm. “Please let me take a look at it, my lord.”  
While Thorin removed his bracer and rolled up his sleeve she retrieved a soft case from one of her saddlebags and opened it, removing a slim black cylinder. She pressed the side of the instrument, a tiny bright light shone out which she used to inspect Thorin’s arm. She had knelt on a rock to get closer to his wound, her head below Thorin’s for once. The cut was deep, but the edges were clean, no sign of blackening from a poisoned blade. The touch of her hands on his bare arm stirred Thorin’s blood, already up from the fighting. Looking at her in the moonlight he thought again he had never seen a woman more beautiful. His eyes wandered to the laces of her tunic, loosened by the fighting, revealing the curve of her breast. He wanted to draw her to him and kiss her but instead forced himself to look away, reminding himself he had just watched her kill a warg with her bare hands. Thorin was used to getting what he wanted, but felt this was not a conquest that would be easily won. Kaylea meanwhile took a vial from her case and spread some kind of ointment on his wound, she then quickly bound it with soft cloth. “You are lucky, my lord. The cut is clean and will soon heal,” her eyes came up to meet his and she smiled warmly. “I will not have the famous Thorin Oakenshield dying on my watch.”  
Thorin nodded and smiled back at her. “Thank you, my lady,” there was more he wished to say but held his tongue. Kaylea whistled for her horse and they continued the hunt.  
It was past midnight and when they came upon a spot where the orc pack had split in two, a number headed down the mountain and back, the rest continuing ahead. Kaylea set Thorin down and dismounted to inspect the tracks carefully. Thorin looked them over but he was not much of a tracker so he could make little of them. He looked around at the the slope they were standing on, the trees were much thinner here and the hills were covered with broken rocks amid the new grass. The slope looked flat but concealed many rises and sudden ravines.  
“Some have broken off, no doubt to double back and attack your company,” she told Thorin. “Do we pursue them, or those that continue along this trail?”  
“Let us follow the trail, my lady,” he replied with a smile. “Those that have headed back will get a fine welcome from my companions.”  
In the first light before dawn Kaylea’s horse came out of the trees into a wide meadow that spanned a whole hillside. They could see a half dozen wargs, some with riders at the far side of the meadow running for their lives, they went over the next crest and disappeared. When her horse reached the spot Kaylea could see the the hill fell away sharply to a river below. From this overlook the heads of several swimming wargs and their riders could be seen in the water far below, some very close to a bend in the river that would take them from view. Kaylea uttered a word that was surely a curse in her native language, swiftly she set Thorin down and swung off her horse. She reached into the long scabbard that lay under her saddle and drew forth a strange weapon the like of which Thorin had never seen. It had a stock at one end that Kaylea fitted to her shoulder, some kind of trigger and a sort of sighting device mounted on top. Made of some dark metal Thorin did not recognize, flat-sided and deadly looking. Kaylea looked down the weapon at their now distant quarry in the river. Thorin heard a soft sighing sound and another, he looked at the swimming orcs and saw them disappear into the water, one after another. When he looked back at Kaylea she was holding the weapon straight up braced against her hip, shaking her head.  
“I think some of them may have gone around that bend,” she said. “I do not think I got them all.” She turned and slid the weapon back into its scabbard. “I will be ill luck if any get back to their masters to set another hunt on us.”  
“What is that?” Thorin asked, pointing at the scabbard. “What manner of weapon could hit an enemy at that distance?”  
Kaylea favored him with a wide smile. “You did not see that, my lord” she said, and would say nothing further on the matter leaving Thorin to ponder the mystery. “The night is almost gone, and I believe that is the Bruinen. We have a bit of riding to do to get back to your company.”  
Thorin peppered Kaylea with questions as they retraced their steps back to where the company was camped. He was feeling quite comfortable on her big horse now and was enjoying being so close to her and having a proper conversation in his native tongue. He kept his hands on her hips though he sometimes had to shift his grip to hold tight when her horse jumped a stream or downed tree. When he leaned against her he found the smell of her intoxicating, he kept looking at her exposed neck from her ear down to her collar. He fought the impulse to kiss her there and, if she had been a Dwarvish woman he would have done it, but found he could not read this strange woman at all. He pondered the strong connection he felt with her, but could not be sure she felt it as well or would allow him to act on it.  
Kaylea told him a bit about her country. It seemed they were a nation of warriors, and as Dwarves earned their living through their craft, her folk earned it fighting in the wars of others. She had trained her whole life in the arts of war and was a commander for her lord in her own land. For his part, Thorin told Kaylea about his quest to reclaim his homeland.  
“So, you are off to slay a dragon,” Kaylea shook her head. “That is a very great task indeed! But why are these orcs pursuing you, my lord? They were a large party, some bore the mark of Gundabad.This was not a random few who came on your trail by chance.”  
Thorin shook his head. “I do not know, my lady. In the past I have fought many of their kind, but I have not done anything lately to attract their attention.”  
As they were speaking they came in sight of Thorin’s company. It appeared some of the raiders had found their quarry after all, dead orcs and wargs lay on either side of the path. Dwalin, Oin and Gloin were busy dragging the bodies into a pile to burn them. Some of the ponies had bolted during the attack and Fili and Kili were off looking for them. The Dwarves stopped in their work as Kaylea and Thorin rode up, eager to hear news of how they had passed the night. Gandalf and Bilbo were first to greet them as Kaylea set Thorin down and swung off her horse.  
“We slew many of the pack and pursued them through the night to the Bruinen,” Kaylea told the wizard. “Still, I fear a few escaped us. We saw where these orcs turned back to attack you, but Thorin said his compay could handle them.”  
Gandalf nodded. “Yes, they came upon us here just past midnight. We were able to fight them off, I think our resistance rather surprised them. But you have had a long night’s ride, I expect you will be wanting some breakfast.”  
“Thank you, but not right away,” Kaylea replied. “I must tend to my horse first, and wash up.” With that she turned and led her horse away around the rocks towards the stream.  
Thorin looked at himself then and realized he was covered in black blood, mud and tree sap and felt he must look quite the sight. “A wash seems a good idea,” he said. He turned to make his way to the stream, careful to head in the opposite direction from the way Kaylea had gone. Most of the other Dwarves followed him, eager to hear his account of the events of the night but when they saw him in the stream they all felt it was time for a wash and joined him.


	3. The Road to Rivendell

Kaylea led her horse away from the Dwarves to a secluded spot a bit further up the trail where the creek bent back to the west. She unsaddled Trajen, poured him some grain and rubbed him down, then turned him loose to graze. Kaylea did not anticipate the party would start moving quickly this morning.  
She walked down to the stream, removing her weapons. Hector was already standing motionless in the current, watching for a fish. She removed her garments and rinsed, them, then set them to dry. The water in the stream was clear and cold, the sun was up promising a warm day. It felt good to scrub herself clean after the night’s hunting. She and Thorin had done a good night’s work.  
Kaylea was still trying to understand her attraction to this man. It had been so immediate and so strong it had taken her by surprise. Spending the night with him so close had been more distracting than she would like to admit. She kept remembering how it felt to have him riding behind her, his arms around her waist, his breath on the side of her neck. That moment when she was binding his arm and she had felt he was about to kiss her. She had very much wanted him to, but also felt it was more important to keep some distance between them. Kaylea shook her head remembering, she really didn’t know if she would have let him do it. She felt she needed to fully understand this attraction before she acted on it.  
When she was clean Kaylea sat on a rock and rebraided her hair. The morning sun was warm with just a hint of a breeze, she was quickly dry enough to dress and retrieve her weapons. It was strange to be enjoying such a peaceful morning after the hunt last night, but as always Middle Earth was a study in contrasts. You could spend your night slaying monsters and the sun would rise the next day on sparkling mountains, newly leafed trees swaying in the breeze, the sound of clear running water. After Hector had enjoyed his scaly breakfast Kaylea sent him to keep an eye on the Dwarves. From the sound of it they were also enjoying a bathe and she wanted to make sure they were finished before she moved to join them. 

Kaylea was debating whether to start some coffee when Hector appeared and sent her an image of the Hobbit coming her way. The wolf went back to watching the Dwarves as the Hobbit came around the bend, carrying two cups. The smell of coffee preceded him, as he nervously watched Hector walk past. The dire wolf’s head was as high as his own. Seeing Kaylea he smiled, a bit hesitantly and held up a cup.  
“I thought you might like some coffee,” he said. “Bofur is still working on some breakfast. I am Bilbo Baggins, by the way.” He had to admit he found this strange woman very intimidating, more so even than Gandalf.  
“Thank you,” Kaylea replied gratefully, accepting the cup. She regarded the Hobbit curiously. “Kaylea Wolf. It is a surprise to meet a Hobbit out here in the Wild. How do you come to be on this adventure, Master Baggins?”  
“Oh, that is mostly Gandalf’s doing,” he replied. He took a seat on a rock, sipped at his coffee and told her a very abridged version of how he had come to have a Dwarf party at his house. He did not tell her where the party was headed, only that Gandalf had promised him an adventure and so far it had been one.  
Kaylea listened quietly, sipping at her coffee. The wizard had found another way into Erebor, a secret entrance most likely or it would have been used before this. The dragon had sealed the front gate, and there was no point in using that route anyway unless you were bringing an army. He couldn’t send a Dwarf in first, the dragon knew their smell, but might not react at all to the unfamiliar smell of a Hobbit. Smart.  
Hector appeared on the rocks, an image of the Dwarves dressed and talking beside the stream appeared in her head.  
“Shall we go and join the others?” Kaylea asked Bilbo. The Hobbit looked from her to the black wolf and back again.  
“Does he talk to you?” He asked. Bilbo had only once before seen a wolf, as they were not common in the Shire and it had been not nearly so large. He found the idea of a talking wolf somehow more frightening.  
“In a way,” Kaylea replied, but did not explain further. She slung her sword over her shoulder and led the way to where the Dwarves were gathered, drying themselves in the sun.  
Thorin was obviously in the middle of a story but stopped speaking as Kaylea walked up with Bilbo, Hector trailing behind. All the Dwarves immediately got up and offered her their seats, and since they were standing they all took the opportunity to introduce themselves, one at a time, each with a low bow and an “At your service.” All the rhyming names amused Kaylea but she took careful notice of each: Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin and Thorin’s nephews Fili and Kili.  
Kaylea bowed back to them. “At yours and your family’s”, she replied, then bade them all to sit again and took a seat near Gandalf. The wizard was smoking his pipe and listening closely to Thorin’s tale of his adventures.  
“Please consider me another member of your company,” she told them with a smile. “Let us not stand on ceremony.”  
Bofur and several other Dwarves arrived with breakfast for Thorin and Kaylea, and a second breakfast for everyone else. Bilbo thought it very civilised, not aware that Dwarves ever ate Second Breakfast. Kaylea took a bowl and listened to Thorin give his account of their night, only occasionally nodding her agreement. The Dwarves were a bit self-conscious around her at first, and they were very wary of the wolf stretched out at her feet. But they became more at ease as she addressed them in their own language, adding a few details here and there to Thorin’s tale. When he had finished Kaylea asked if they had seen many adventures on their trip, which led Fili and Kili to tell the tale of the trolls and the horde they had found. Kaylea found this story very interesting, mountain trolls had not been seen this far south since a past age. Another sign that Blackwolf was right. It also explained the Elvish blade Thorin was using, which she had been wondering about.  
Kaylea felt Thorin’s eyes on her often as they ate. Several times she looked up to meet his gaze, he would hold hers for a few seconds before one or the other of them looked away. Each time she did Kaylea felt the same odd tightening in her chest, that sense of finding something for which she had been searching. It made no sense at all to her. It reminded her of the love at first sight stories novelists were so fond of, which were in her view completely absurd. Kaylea saw Gandalf eyeing Thorin closely, no doubt thinking that nothing good could come of whatever was going on between the two of them.  
With the dangers of the past night behind them none of the company wished to dwell on dark thoughts, it was too nice a day. Not a cloud in the sky, birds singing in the trees, the creek rushing by bearing the winter’s snow to the sea. All the company were laughing and teasing each other with not a care in the world, at least for this one day. 

It was several hours later before the company was ready to set out. As Kaylea was saddling her horse Gandalf appeared through the trees leading his own horse. He paused to watch her, leaning on his staff.  
“It sounds as if you had a busy night,” the wizard said. “Do you believe all the orcs in that hunting party were killed?” He asked. Kaylea shook her head.  
“I would like to think so, but some may have escaped us. There should have been more scouts among the dead,” she replied. “I was planning to ride at the rear of your company today. I will search the lands around your path for any sign. It troubles me to find orcs so close to Rivendell, and now I have heard there are trolls as well.” Gandalf nodded in agreement. He regarded her quietly, his eyes narrowing.  
“Why are you here, my lady? Why now?” He asked. Kaylea looked sideways at him.  
“I am here for the same reason you are leading a company of Dwarves to confront a dragon,” she replied. “Evil is once again abroad in Middle Earth, I was sent to assess it’s source and scope.” Kaylea turned to face the wizard. “You have found another way into the Lonely Mountain. How?”  
Gandalf hesitated, but decided he might as well tell her. Kaylea Wolf was a valuable ally and had advised the White Council on more than one occasion. She often seemed to know as much or more about events in Middle Earth than he did. He told her about the map to a secret entrance Thrain had given him.  
“Where did you get this from Thrain?”  
“The dungeons of Dol Guldur,” said Gandalf quietly. “When we were both imprisoned by the Necromancer.”  
“So, Thrain is dead then?”  
“I fear so,” the wizard replied. “He was alive when I left there, but I have heard no word of him for many years.”  
“And this Necromancer?” Kaylea asked pointedly. “Is that his only name? And how does he come to capture Gandalf the Grey?”  
“It was to learn about him that I allowed him to take me prisoner,” Gandalf replied, drawing himself up. “He is more than he seems. That is all I will say.” He was about to leave and join the rest of the company when he turned back towards Kaylea, as if he had remembered something.  
“If I may ask...you and Thorin Oakenshield…,” he began.  
“Are none of your business,” Kaylea cut him off sharply. Gandalf stepped close to her, his eyes bright under his bushy brows.  
“It becomes my business if Thorin turns from his quest. He is the heir of Durin, only he can unite the Dwarf armies. We will need them to retake Erebor and in the fight that is coming. I can see there is some attraction between you. I must ask you to put it aside, and do not encourage Thorin if he makes any advances!”  
Kaylea folded her arms across her chest. “I do not answer to you, wizard,” she said, her voice low and dangerous. “You should remember that my mission here is to defend Middle Earth, the same as you. How I go about it may differ from what you have planned. And what Thorin Oakenshield and I decide to do or not to do is none of your concern.”  
Gandalf glared at her briefly then turned and walked away. Kaylea watched him go. The wizard seemed to never tire of trying to run everybody’s lives for them. Him telling her to stay away made her want to walk up to Thorin and kiss him on the mouth. Which she had to admit, she very much wanted to do. She was curious how that beard would feel, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair. Instead she put such thoughts aside and mounted her horse. She looked for Hector and laid out a plan of how they would search for any new pursuit or remaining orcs.  
Gandalf led the way as the company set out. They travelled along the path beside the stream for some distance before fording the creek and starting down a path that wound among the hills. Kaylea rode at the rear, some distance behind. She saw Thorin look back for her several times before she rode off the trail. As Gandalf and the rest of the company travelled the well-worn path in the warm spring sun Kaylea and Hector covered many miles of the hills around. She did encounter two orc scouts, they had somehow got wind of her and ran for their lives, but they could not outrun her Gauss rifle. The sun was down when Kaylea came back to join the Dwarves. She did not immediately walk into their camp, but set up her own a bit apart screened by some brush and moss-covered boulders. She was rubbing Trajan down when Thorin appeared from around the rocks.  
“Where have you been riding today my lady, if I may ask?”  
“Scouting the land around us for pursuit, my lord” she replied. “I believed some of those orcs escaped us. Turns out I was right.”  
“You found some then?” Thorin asked stepping closer, his curiosity piqued.  
Kaylea told him of the orcs she had killed, omitting exactly how. As she was talking she turned her horse loose. Just then Bofur called that dinner was ready. Thorin bowed low, then extended his hand to her.  
“May I escort you to dinner, my lady?” He asked, in mock seriousness, his eyes sparkling. Kaylea laughed, surprised again at the depth of feeling she felt for him.  
“Of course, my lord” she smiled at him, bowing low back and setting her hand in his. Thorin’s touch was electric, like a current of energy flowing from him into her body. Kaylea had felt a similar sensation last night when she touched him, but away from the distractions of the hunt and the need for haste the sensation was much stronger. She covered her surprise by smiling at him, letting him lead her to where the Dwarves were camped. Thorin watched her closely and Kaylea had to assume he was feeling the same connection. She kept her face unreadable, wondering again where this was coming from. Thorin guided her to a seat by the fire, as soon as Kaylea sat down Ori was putting a plate into her hands. Dwalin and Fili sat on either side of her plying her with questions. What kind of metal was her sword made out of? How many great battles had she been in? Has her wolf ever accidentally eaten anybody? How many orcs had she killed? Kaylea answered as evasively as she could, always turning the conversation back so the Dwarves ended up talking about themselves. Her eyes wandered often to Thorin who was sitting across the fire next to Balin, sometimes she would feel his eyes on her. When their gaze met they would only hold it a second or two before looking away.  
Gandalf was sitting a bit apart from the others, smoking his pipe and watching the two of them disapprovingly. Kaylea could care less about the old wizard’s approval, but he had been right that Thorin needed to continue in his quest. She had given it a great deal of thought that day and knew she would have to keep apart from him if he was to do that. Gandalf got up shortly after dinner was finished and moved off, saying he needed to get some sleep. Bilbo went with him. 

Somehow during the evening the Dwarves got into a debate about whether Kaylea’s hair would be improved with the addition of beads in the Dwarvish style. It seemed to be an even split between yays and nays. Kaylea just smiled and shook her head, wondering how the conversation had got started in the first place. When it was time to clear the dishes and wash up most of the Dwarves got up to help, still continuing their debate. Only Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Kaylea remained near the fire.  
Kaylea turned to Thorin. “You have been very quiet, my lord,” she said teasingly. “Have you no opinion on this matter?”  
Thorin looked at the ground smiling for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet hers. “I would say there is no way to improve on perfection, my lady. But I admit I do like the way they look in a woman’s hair.” He reached inside his tunic and drew out a small pouch, he stood up and moved to stand beside her. “Perhaps my lady should make up her own mind.” Thorin shook the contents of the pouch out onto his hand, sorting through them to pick out a dozen silver beads, carved with intricate designs. He held out his hand to her. “If you accept these my lady, you would do me a great honor if you wore them in Rivendell.” Thorin smiled slyly. “It is not in the Elvish style.”  
Kaylea grinned, taking his meaning. She opened her hand and Thorin dropped the beads into her palm. Kaylea looked at them closely, then up at him. “Thorin…My lord, these are mithril, they are too fine! I cannot accept them” Thorin shook his head, drawing himself up to his full height.  
“If it was my choice I should give you beads of the finest gold, adorned with gems and fine inlay, fashioned with all the craft that I possess,” Thorin replied gravely. “These are the least that I would ever offer to you, my lady. Please accept them as my gift to you.”  
Kaylea looked at him for a moment, then she smiled. “And I have always heard that Dwarves are not fair-spoken!” She closed her hand. “I accept your gift, my lord.” She looked at him then, as if she had just thought of something. “I hope this does not mean we are married.” Thorin shook his head.  
“No, it does not,” he said. A sudden smile broke over his face. “Ah! I missed my chance there!”  
Kaylea chuckled. “I am not the marrying kind, my lord. And what would the heads of the other families say if Thorin Oakenshield married a woman from the race of Men?”  
“You are not of the race of Men. And I care not what the other families think of me!” He said defiantly, giving her a look that would brook no disagreement.  
Kaylea leaned closer to him, her voice low and serious. “You should. Successful kings need allies, my lord. You will need all you can find in the war that is coming.”  
Just then Dori and Gloin came back to sit by the fire. Gloin looked from one to the other of them. “This looks very serious,” he remarked. “What are you two talking about?”  
“The responsibilities of kings,” Kaylea replied. She bowed to Thorin. “Thank you for dinner. You will excuse me, my lord.” She turned and disappeared into the trees, a black shadow got up and followed her. Balin watched her go, chuckling to himself.  
“What is so funny?” Thorin asked sharply.  
Balin looked after Kaylea. “You know, I am really starting to like her.”  
Thorin gave him a withering glance and stalked off in the opposite direction. Balin was impressed, she had a rare head on her shoulders, that one. He had noticed however that Kaylea did not challenge Thorin’s jibe that she was not of the race of Men. He had been thinking more and more that she was not, but he did wonder about it now. She had an Elvish look to her, but was not an Elf, yet she was also not a Man. Was she of Numenor, of some other ancient race unknown to him? Balin could see something was going on between her and Thorin, it did seem as though they had not decided what to do about it. This concerned him, Thorin’s task was going to be hard enough without throwing a woman into the mix. Obviously, this particular woman could be more of a help than a burden, but Thorin did not need any distractions. He took out his tobacco pouch and filled his pipe in preparation for taking the first watch.


	4. Rivendell

The next day passed in much the same way. Kaylea started out following behind the Dwarves and then disappeared. Just as they were beginning to think about stopping for the night Kaylea reappeared, cantering down the road towards them.  
She pulled up her horse next to Gandalf’s, who was again leading the company. Thorin trotted his pony up from the back where he had been riding. As he approached the front Kaylea reined her horse around and galloped off the way she had come.  
“What is it?” Thorin asked Gandalf, looking at Kaylea’s retreating back.  
“There is another large party of wargs and orcs coming from the south,” Gandalf said, looking over at Thorin. “If we ride through the night by morning we can reach the path to Rivendell. And hopefully buy enough time for help to find us.”  
Thorin nodded his assent. “So, Kaylea has gone for help from the Elves?” Gandalf nodded, then turned his horse back to the path. Just as the sun was setting the party crossed a river at a shallow ford, the far bank steep and muddy. They kept going through the night, stopping only occasionally to rest the ponies. The mountains were very close now and the country became wide and broken. The path, marked with occasional stones wove past deep ravines and green swamps. The night passed quietly, though they did hear wargs howling to the south. Just as the sky was lightening with the impending dawn the company came out into an expanse of grass and rocks, a wide valley between the hills.  
“The path is on the far side of this valley,” Gandalf said. “Let us try to cross quickly!”  
The Dwarves spurred their tired ponies into a trot, but they had barely crossed half the distance when a number of wargs emerged from the trees to the south. They saw the ponies and came at them, trying to encircle the party. Gandalf encouraged the Dwarves on and their panicked ponies ran like the wind across the valley, However Thorin, who was riding at the back, was not so lucky. He was cut off from the others, his pony encircled by three wargs. The pony reared and threw him off then ran for her life. The wargs let her go, they were concentrated on Thorin, making him hold his ground until a mounted orc rode up. Thorin drew his sword and prepared to do battle. Meanwhile, the rest of the company had reached the path and had started down. Dwalin was the first to look back and see Thorin was not with them, he turned to call to the others to come back up the path. Just then a clear horn rang out across the valley and all the attackers paused.  
“That will be the Elves from Rivendell!” Gandalf called out to Dwalin. “Your tired ponies are no use against wargs!” He let his horse go and began herding the reluctant Dwarves down the path. Several warg riders had spotted them now and were heading towards the path at speed. Dwalin hesitated, as did Fili and Kili, their first thought to help defend their king.  
Thorin had just dispatched a warg and was turning to the next when that wargs rider slumped forward, an arrow through his chest and then the warg fell over on his side. Thorin turned to see Kaylea on her black horse bearing down on him. He sheathed his sword and put a hand up to catch hers as she rode by, she easily swung him up behind her and again loosed her bow on their attackers. Thorin did the same and they were soon joined by the company of Elves. Dwalin and the others paused long enough to see Thorin out of immediate danger, the wargs encircled by Elves, before they then turned to follow Gandalf down the path. The battle in the valley went on for some time but the wargs and the orcs they carried were no match for the swift Elvish horses and the deadly bows of their riders. Except for a few that fled with a number of Elves in pursuit, all were slain.  
Kaylea had just slung her bow over her shoulder when a trio of Elves rode up. The foremost of them, a regal looking dark-haired Elf who was dressed very similarly to Kaylea, laughed as he approached.  
“Careful my friends,” he said. “Kaylea Wolf has found herself a Dwarf with a bow to challenge even those of Lorien!”  
The Elf next to him made a face. “You have to be careful of those things, my lady,” he said seriously. “They have a tendency to bite.”  
Kaylea looked back at Thorin then, a smile playing over her lips. “If he bites me, I shall bite him back,” she said. “But, you should be more careful with your words, Lindar. This is Thorin, son of Thrain. He comes to Rivendell to seek the advice of Lord Elrond.”  
Thorin was scowling at the Elf. There was not much love between Elves and Dwarves, the two races had a long history of slights, both real and imagined, that went back to the First Age. Many Dwarves did not speak Elvish, but Thorin spoke it well, as Kaylea had just made Lindar aware.  
Lindar immediately put a hand on his chest and bowed over his saddle. “My apologies for my hasty words, my lord. An ill-timed jest aimed only at your companion, not a reflection on your person. It has been many years since Durin’s folk have visited Rivendell, you and your companions are welcome in the house of Elrond.” Thorin inclined his head to him, indicating his forgiveness. Indeed, he should have been more offended but his mind was occupied with the thought of biting Kaylea, now that the idea was in his head he was having a rather hard time putting it aside.  
The first Elf spoke again, Thorin later learned that this was Elrohir, son of Elrond. “Your companions have taken the Hidden Path. Ponies may pass that way but it is too narrow for horses. You are in for a bit of a ride, my lord.” He smiled. “But I do not think you will find that a hardship.” With that he reined his horse around and they started south across the meadow. Several Elves stayed behind to gather and burn the bodies of the dead.  
Thorin took hold of Kaylea’s waist as she clicked her tongue and her horse set out at a canter. On impulse he stretched up to speak into her ear. “May I bite you now, my lady?” he asked softly, his lips very near her neck.  
“You surprise me, my lord,” she answered quietly. She did not turn her head, but he heard the smile in her voice. “We have only just met.”  
Thorin smiled then, chuckling to himself. From her tone he could tell it was definitely not a no, just a not now. Did he dare think that some of what he felt for her was reciprocated, or was she just bantering with him? He rode the rest of the way to Rivendell pondering that question. He found Kaylea nearly impossible to read. He could feel a genuine connection to her but this was the first time she had given him a hint that she might allow him to act on it. She was definitely keeping herself at arms length, he could not imagine why. She was so unlike any other woman he had met.  
It was over an hour later when they rode into the courtyard before the House of Elrond. Gandalf was there, speaking with a tall, dark-haired Elf very alike to Elrohir. Indeed this was Lord Elrond himself. Balin, his brother and several other Dwarves were also there to greet Thorin and the rest of the hunting party.  
Kaylea let Thorin step down, then dismounted herself. She bent down on one knee before the tall Elf lord.  
“My lord Elrond,” she said, bowing her head. Elrond motioned for her to rise.  
“You are welcome to Rivendell, Kaylea Wolf,” he said gravely. “It has been many years since you have graced us with your presence. Since you only seem to arrive when evil times are upon us, I hope this time you have arrived in time to prevent them!”  
He turned then to Thorin and bowed. “Welcome to Rivendell Thorin, son of Thrain! It has been too long since we have welcomed the heirs of Durin to our house!”  
Thorin bowed back. “I thank you for your kind welcome, my lord Elrond” he said. “And also for your help on the road, without it we may not have come to your door.”  
Elrond smiled and indicated that Thorin and the other dwarves should follow him. “Come, we will show you your quarters and there will be a welcoming feast tonight!”  
When they reached their rooms Thorin threw himself on the soft bed and slept like the dead for many hours. He did not stir until Balin came in and told him that dinner would be served in an hour. All the luggage had been brought to their rooms. Thorin washed and changed his clothes, as he did so he thought to change the dressing on his arm. When he removed the bandage he was astonished to see the wound was completely healed, only a white scar remained. It appeared the healing powers of the Dorsai rivaled even those of the Elves. He was dressed and ready when an Elf appeared to take them to the dining hall.

When Kaylea had finished tending to her horse she followed one of the Elves to her quarters. Hector had gone off hunting, Kaylea had been careful to turn the color of his collar to silver so none of the Elves would shoot him. She had some hours until dinner so she bathed, cleaned her clothes and braided her hair in a different style. It took her some time to get the beads Thorin had given her where she wanted them, but found she rather liked the result. And it would send the message that all the races of Middle Earth needed to band together to face this new threat. When she was done it was still several hours before dinner would be called, Kaylea went up to the main halls. She had seen several horses in the stable that looked as though they belonged to Rangers, she was curious to hear what news they brought from the North. Elrohir met her at the top of the stairs and bid her accompany him to have a drink before dinner. Soon they were comfortably seated before the fire in the storytelling hall, Kaylea with a pint of ale Elrohir with a glass of red wine.  
“How soon can I get an audience with Elrond?” Kaylea asked him.  
Elrohir laughed. “You know nothing moves quickly here! At the earliest tomorrow, more likely it will be a few days.” He looked at Kaylea’s expression with amusement. “Why not take a break, enjoy the hospitality of my father’s house.”  
“It is not in my nature to sit around eating and telling stories,” Kaylea replied, shaking her head. She was mentally calculating how long it would take her to complete an advance survey of the North.  
“So, tell me about you and the Dwarf king,” Elrohir asked with a sly smile. Kaylea shrugged dismissively and shook her head.  
“There is not much to tell. Gandalf has some plan to retake Erebor from the dragon, Thorin is the heir to the throne. I believe he needs the aid of Elrond for some part of it, that is why he led the company here.”  
“If the dragon can be defeated Erebor would be a real asset in holding the North,” Elrohir replied gravely. “But that is not an answer to my question.” He was looking pointedly at the beads in her hair.  
Kaylea shrugged. “That night I caught up to their party Thorin Oakenshield and I spent some time hunting orcs together.”  
“Ah, I thought he looked very comfortable on the back of your horse!” Elrohir exclaimed. “That explains it. Anything else interesting happen?”  
Kaylea chuckled. “No, not that it is any of your business” she frowned, then looked over at the Elf with a smile. “I will say I find him rather easy on the eyes.”  
Elrohir made a pained face. “I am not much of a judge of that, I will have to take your word for it,” he said. “He is tall, as are all of Durin’s line,” he said. “There was some talk long ago of whether they were a different kind of Dwarf altogether. Some of them are also amazingly long-lived.” Elrohir sipped at his wine, there was silence between them for a few minutes. Kaylea thought it typical that the first thing any Elf would notice about Thorin was his height. She really had not thought much about it. Obviously Thorin was shorter than she, but he had such a commanding presence he gave the impression of being much taller.  
“After I see Elrond I will head north and get the lay of the land,” Kaylea said, trying to put her thoughts about Thorin aside. She was already planning the route in her head.  
“Will not your Dwarf miss you?” Elrohir asked, teasingly. “You should ask him to go with you.”  
Kaylea rolled her eyes. “Enough. Thorin Oakenshield is not my Dwarf,” she replied. “He is here on his own errand, and I must concentrate on my own mission.” She did wish she could take him with her, but she was not going to tell Elrohir that. She knew she liked Thorin much more than she should. She liked looking at him, the earthy frankincense smell of him, his amazing deep voice; the idea of him riding with his arms around her for some days sent a chill up her back. And it was also not going to happen.  
Elrohir pushed her shoulder. “You do like him!”  
“I did not say otherwise. Yes, I do like him, but that must not get in the way of my task here,” Kaylea drained the last of her ale. She again tried to put Thorin out of her mind, thinking what she could accomplish in a few days here before heading north.

There was a great welcoming feast that night. Durin’s people had not visited Rivendell in an age and Elrond put forward all the hospitality of his house. The dining hall was filled with light, the table laden with every kind of delicacy. Thorin was given the seat of honor, Gandalf sat next to Elrond and a great many Elves were present. Thorin saw Kaylea was seated down the end of the table with Elrohir and a number of men who he later learned were Rangers of the North. She was clad in her worn travelling tunic, freshly washed and her hair was braided in a different style. Thorin could see the mithril beads he had given her shining in her hair. Thorin caught her eye and touched his temple to indicate he liked the beads. He lifted a glass to her with a smile, she smiled and returned the gesture. Their eyes met a few times during the meal, but they did not speak. Thorin looked for her after the meal to thank her for wearing his gift, but he did not see her, not that day or for many days after.  
The Dwarves spent many days in the house of Elrond. It was a wonderful place if you liked good food, singing or storytelling or just sitting quietly, or all of them. The Dwarves kept mostly to themselves, taking their meals and spending most of their time in the lower halls of Rivendell where they were quartered, though they went to the long hall in the evening to listen to the Elves singing and telling stories.They rested and ate and felt refreshed, the hard task ahead of them receded from their minds. Their ponies grew fat and their coats silky. As the days passed Thorin looked always for Kaylea Wolf, but never saw her. He wondered if she had already left, feeling disappointed that she would have done so without a word. Thorin had been doing quite a bit of thinking about Kaylea Wolf. He had been so strongly attracted to her when they first met he felt it best to take a step back. She was beautiful of course, but what he felt for her went beyond just physical attraction. When he had first seen her it was like finding a part of himself, it was an odd sensation. He was also still not sure what her feelings were towards him, he felt she must feel a connection as he did, but she had kept herself at a distance. Perhaps she was already promised to someone in her own land.  
On the night Thorin showed Lord Elrond his map and learned its secrets he felt restless. When Balin returned to his rooms Thorin wandered the halls, deep in thought. He knew the time was coming soon that he must leave Rivendell and yet his heart was torn. As he came into the Great Hall he happened to look up and saw Kaylea Wolf sitting in the gallery, a map spread out on her knees. All his feelings for her came back to him in a rush when he saw her, he had to stop himself from running up the stairs. As he approached Thorin saw she had set aside her heavy travelling clothes for a light tunic of dark blue, open at the neck. Her braided hair in the lamplight formed a golden halo around her face, the mithril beads shining like stars. Thorin paused for a moment, his breath quite taken away. He was thinking he had never seen anything so beautiful, even the jewels of Erebor could not compare. She looked up and smiled at him, indicating that he should take a seat beside her. Her great wolf was stretched out on the bench behind her.  
“My lady,” Thorin said, bowing low. “You are a vision for eyes that have looked for you since we came to Rivendell. I have begun to think you are avoiding me.”  
Kaylea laughed. She had been trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to put Thorin out of her mind but seeing him standing before her brought the connection they shared to the surface again, like a thunderbolt. “No, my lord,” she replied. “I was gone for a time and since I returned I have been much in conference with Elrond and the Rangers of the North. We have been planning our journey, as you have no doubt been planning yours.”  
Thorin told her then of the map and what Lord Elrond had found. They now knew the location of the secret door and must leave soon if they were to find it before the year was out.  
Impulsively Thorin took her hand in his. “Will you not come with us, my lady? I would be much more confident in our success if I knew your sword was with us.”  
Kaylea shook her head. “I cannot. Believe me when I say I would like to accompany you, your quest sounds like quite an adventure. But we must walk separate paths.” Thorin sighed, he had known this would likely be her answer but when she had seemed genuinely happy to see him he had hoped he could persuade her.  
“Our two journeys do share a common path for a few days,” Kaylea said lightly, looking down at her map. She seemed to be considering for a moment. “I can ride with you to the ford of Bruinen, when you take the road to the mountain pass I can turn east and meet the Rangers on the Northern Road.” She folded the map. “Just in case you run into another orc pack, my lord.”  
A wide smile broke over Thorin’s face. “Of course I would welcome your company, my lady! No matter if it is only for a few days.” He looked at her slyly. “Of course, I will still try to persuade you to accompany us to the Lonely Mountain.”  
Kaylea laughed and clapped her hand on his shoulder. “I would expect nothing less, my lord!” As she did this they both became aware they were quite close together. Thorin impulsively reached an arm around her waist and drew her to him, her hand came down to rest on his chest but her lips curled into a smile and Thorin moved to kiss her but just at that moment a voice hailed Kaylea from the hall below. They both looked to see three Elves approaching the stairs to the gallery. As they came up Thorin saw one was a very regal looking golden-haired Elf lord he had not seen before. He was richly dressed and had an aura of power that eclipsed those around him. The others were Elrohir and another that looked so like him the two had to be brothers.  
The golden haired Elf spoke first. “Please forgive us, it appears we are interrupting,” he said. Kaylea immediately rose and bent a knee to the Elf lord. “My lord Glorfindel,” she said. “I did not expect to see you here.” The Elf lord motioned for her to rise and turned to Thorin.  
“Is this Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror? It is long since any of Durin’s heirs have visited these halls.” Thorin bowed slightly. He did not bend a knee to any Elf, even one that was obviously a great lord among his people.  
“I will take my leave, my lord,” he said coldly. He turned and bowed to Kaylea, who looked as though she might speak but then thought better of it. He quickly descended the stairs to the hall below. He had just turned the corner when he heard one of the Elves say “I see you have made a conquest, Kaylea Wolf!”  
“I am certain I have no idea what you are talking about, my lord,” Kaylea answered. Then Thorin heard Glorfindel’s clear voice.  
“I believe you have that the wrong way around, Elladan. The conquest belongs to the Dwarf.” There was much laughter at this. Thorin heard Kaylea say “Enough, my lords! Such things are for more peaceful times, we may not all live through the next few months” The voices moved away and Thorin could hear no more.  
Later that night Thorin lay awake staring at the ceiling. Could what Glorfindel had said be true? “The conquest belongs to the Dwarf.” Elven lords could see many things that were hidden from others, but had he just been teasing Kaylea? And would she have let him kiss her if the Elves hadn’t interrupted? Thorin had romanced a few women in his time, he had always felt he was rather good at it. But this warrior woman confounded him. He just couldn’t read her the way he could other women. Sometimes he was sure of her interest, but at the same time she never encouraged him either. And her words about the dangers she faced bothered him as well, who was this Necromancer really? Eventually he rolled over in frustration and dropped into a fitful sleep.


	5. A Hard Parting

The second morning after Thorin learned the secrets of his map he and his company were in the courtyard of Rivendell readying to leave in the pre-dawn light. The Elves had provided them with provisions and supplies, the Dwarves were busy making sure everything was properly secured and the ponies ready for the journey over the mountains. Gandalf was there on his horse who had found his way to Rivendell after the wizard had set him loose before taking the Hidden Path. Thorin hesitated to give the word to move out, repeatedly looking around for Kaylea Wolf. She had told him she would accompany them but he had not seen her since the evening on the gallery. He breathed a long sigh of relief when at last he saw her come up the side path on her black horse wearing her travelling clothes, her wolf trailing behind. He felt a surge of pride to see she was still wearing the beads he had given her in her hair.  
Gandalf cleared his throat and looked somewhat disapprovingly at Thorin. “Can we set out now?”  
Thorin nodded and Gandalf at once led the company to the road out of the valley. Kaylea held up her horse to ride at the back, as she had before. Thorin also stayed his pony to ride just in front of her.  
“I am glad you are joining us, my lady,” he told her, looking back with a smile. Kaylea nodded and smiled back but said nothing.  


The company turned north at the Ford of Bruinen and began to travel up gradually into the mountains by winding paths. The day began with sunshine but about midday clouds moved over them, threatening rain. By some luck the rain never came and the day passed uneventfully. The sun had just set when the company stopped for the night. Kaylea had disappeared again sometime in the afternoon, Thorin had looked back and she was gone. The Dwarves had some dinner and set a watch. They had heard no sign of pursuit but it was best to be careful in these empty lands. Thorin was restless and paced about until the middle of the night before he finally threw himself down and wrapped himself in a blanket.  
The sky was just turning grey with the coming dawn when Thorin awoke. He sat up and looked around, all his companions were asleep except Gloin, smoking his pipe by the fire. Looking to the east he saw Kaylea’s horse through the trees grazing. He got up quietly and headed towards the horse, smoothing his garments and quickly running his fingers through his hair. He saw a fire ahead and found Kaylea sitting beside it, mending her horse’s tack. She looked up as he approached.  
“Good morning, my lady,” Thorin said, bowing slightly. “I thought you said you would ride with us, but you seem to prefer your own company.”  
“Just looking ahead, my lord,” Kaylea replied. She set her mending aside and motioned for him to sit beside the fire. “Would you like some coffee?”  
Thorin nodded, Kaylea reached into her saddle bag producing a flat disc of metal that transformed into a tall cup with the flick of her wrist. She poured him some coffee from a sort of kettle sitting near the fire and sat back down to take up her mending again. Thorin sipped at the coffee, it was very strong and had a slight flavor of cinnamon. Just the smell of it made him feel awake and refreshed. The two of them sat without speaking for a time as the eastern sky turned pink. Kaylea finished her task and set the tack aside. She rose to refill their cups.  
“This is very good,” Thorin said, looking slyly up at her. “One day I must visit this Dorsai. A place of good coffee, strong medicines, unbelievable weapons…and beautiful women.”  
Kaylea chuckled as she sat down next to him. Thorin looked at her searchingly, suddenly feeling the time they would have together was now very short.  
“My lady, may I speak plainly?”  
She turned to face him. “I would prefer you always speak plainly to me, my lord. But allow me to speak first.” Thorin nodded, motioning her to continue. “We are both soon to embark on difficult and dangerous tasks. I have found it best to undertake such quests with a clear and focused mind. I feel the affection that has grown between us the same as you do, but let us not speak of it until we have passed through these dangers we will soon confront.”  
Thorin stared at her. This was the first time she had spoken in any way of feelings for him. “Perhaps this is something your people can do,” he replied. ”Put your feelings away until it is convenient to bring them out. Dwarves feel too strongly for that! If we are never to see each other again then now is the time to speak, not to stay silent!”  
Kaylea shook her head. “I do not agree, my lord,” she said. “In matters of the heart words spoken in haste may soon be regretted. One must be sure, and that takes time. This is not a conversation we should have right now.”  
Thorin was on his feet. “My lady, it will tear my heart asunder to be parted from you!” He shook his head, looking up at her. “If you are asking me to forget you, I cannot do it!”  
“I am not asking that, my lord,” Kaylea replied softly. She shifted closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. “I am asking you to put aside this conversation for another time. There are many things that need to be said between us.” Kaylea paused, drawing a long breath. “There is so much you do not know about me.”  
Thorin shook his head and sat back down, resigned. He reached and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. “I know you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, my lady,” his eyes came up to meet hers.  
“Ah, there you are!” Gandalf stepped out of the trees, Dwalin just behind him. “My lady, I hope your absence yesterday means you were scouting the paths to the passes.”  
“I was indeed,” Kaylea answered rising, suddenly all business. “The bad news is the closer routes are impassible, you must take the high pass.” She and Gandalf moved off, discussing various routes through the mountains. Dwalin had a number of questions for Thorin, as they began walking toward the Dwarves’ camp for breakfast Thorin felt that he really just might pull his hair out. He envied Kaylea’s seeming ability to just put one thing aside to focus on something else, he did not have her skill at it.  


The day passed in much the same way as the day before, except it rained on the company and everyone was miserable. Kaylea followed behind once again, but did not disappear as she had the day before. The weather seemed to have no effect on her, she rode tall in her saddle as always. When they stopped for the night she made her camp a distance from the rest of the company but came over to join them for dinner. The rain had finally stopped and the Dwarves brought out their instruments after dinner for a bit of song and merriment. After much pleading from the Dwarves Kaylea sang a song from her country in her clear, strong voice. A sweet and funny song about a man romancing an innkeeper’s daughter. The Dwarves liked it very much and made her repeat it several times to make sure they had the words. Bofur was just giving his rendition of it when Kaylea’s wolf trotted into the firelight and looked meaningfully at her. Kaylea picked up her weapons and made to follow him. Gandalf and Thorin were both at her side immediately.  
“What is it?” Thorin asked.  
“It may be nothing,” Kaylea answered. “I will let you know.” With that she followed her wolf into the trees and they soon heard the soft hoofbeats of her horse moving away. Thorin silently cursed himself for not insisting she take him with her. Kaylea did not reappear until the next morning as the company was finishing breakfast and getting ready to move.  
“What news, my lady?” Thorin asked as she swung off her horse. Gandalf had also come close to hear her reply.  
“Just some wild wolves,” she replied. “Not servants of the enemy, I believe.”  
Gandalf looked skeptical. “Just because they are not in his service does not mean they cannot pass on what they see to others that may be.” He looked at Thorin. “We must move quickly and not stop until the light is quite gone this evening.”  
As Kaylea took her accustomed place at the back of the company Thorin wondered not for the first time about her and her horse. He had already decided that she must be like the Elves and sleep not at all or very little, but he did not know there were horses that also needed no rest. He wished again she would tell him more about where she came from.  
On the third night out from Rivendell the company travelled until almost dark. Kaylea ate dinner with the Dwarves, and when the meal was over she rose and excused herself.  
“I must leave soon to make my rendezvous with the Rangers,” she said. “I thank you all for allowing me to join your company.” She bowed to all of them. “Good luck on your quest!”  
The Dwarves all quickly rose and bowed back, imploring her to stay. But Kaylea shook her head, her eyes on Thorin. “I wish you all success on your quest but I must travel a different path now. Farewell!” She turned and headed to where she had tethered her horse, apart from the company beyond some trees and rocks. Thorin rose to follow her and Dwalin and Fili would have gone too, but Balin put a hand on his brother’s arm.  
“Let him have a moment,” he said quietly. “This will be a hard parting for him, harder than it is for the rest of us.”  
Thorin found Kaylea had her horse already saddled and waiting. She was tightening the girth and securing her weapons and gear. She turned to face him as he came up.  
“My lady, will you not come with us? With me?” Thorin asked softly, looking up at her. Kaylea smiled and shook her head.  
“I wish I could. Slaying a dragon and seeing the fabled glories of Erebor sounds like much more fun than hunting orcs and Necromancers. But I have my task, and you have yours.” They stood looking at each other for a moment. Kaylea turned as if she had just thought of something and pulled a flask from her saddlebag. “Let us drink a parting toast. Success for both our quests!”  
The cap of her flask transformed into two metal cups cleverly fitted together, she handed one to Thorin and filled them both. They clicked the cups together and drank. Thorin found the liquor smooth and warming, indeed he had never tasted better.  
“That is good,” he remarked, looking at the empty cup. Kaylea smiled and filled the cups again. After the second toast was drunk Kaylea fitted the cap together and sealed her flask. She and Thorin looked at each other in the twilight, they knew the time to part had come but still they hesitated. There was so much unspoken between them, a gulf neither seemed able to find their way across. Kaylea stepped before him and rested her hand on Thorin’s shoulder.  
“Take care, my lord” she said softly. Thorin put his hand on hers, he took it and kissed her palm, then held it against his face.  
“You also, my lady,” he said. Kaylea had not moved, or pulled her hand away. Her face softened and she started to speak but Thorin moved forward and reached up, pulling her mouth down to his. The touch of her lips was like fire moving down through his body, her mouth tasted of the liquor they had shared, warm and sweet. Thorin felt intimately conscious of her body under her clothes, lithe and lean. He knew he would never feel complete again without her in his arms. How long their kiss lasted neither later remembered, moments that lingered in the memory like hours.  
“I have been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you,” Thorin said quietly, smiling, his arms around her waist holding her close against him. He was fighting the urge to reach for the laces of her tunic.  
Kaylea smiled back at him. “I have been wondering how that beard would feel,” she said, tracing his jaw with her thumb. Then she pulled him close and kissed him again. Kaylea was surprised how good it felt to kiss Thorin, the earthy, warm taste of him. Like rain on hot earth, his rich, exotic smell of frankincense and vetiver. She could plainly feel his passion and for a moment almost lost herself to it, enjoying how right it felt to relax into his arms. Thorin’s hands traveled over her body, one reached under her tunic to touch the skin of her back. The soft touch of his hand on her skin was electric, awakening her whole body. Kaylea knew Thorin could feel it but it also brought her back to the present She reminded herself this was not the plan. After a long moment Kaylea drew back, taking a long breath.  
As she stepped away from him Kaylea held out her flask with a smile like the dawn breaking. “You hold on to this, my lord” she said. “When this is all over we will finish it in Erebor.”  
Thorin took it, and held it against his chest. “In Erebor,” he replied thoughtfully, trying to gather his thoughts. “For many years my heart has dwelled there.” He looked up at Kaylea. “Now it belongs to you, my lady.”  
“Speak no more words you may later regret, my lord,” Kaylea replied softly as she reached for the reins of her horse. “Let us turn our minds to the tasks before us.” She bowed low to him and then swung up into her saddle. “If the Fates smile on us we will see each other again in Erebor.”  
Thorin bowed to her. “I regret nothing,” he said, then watched as she disappeared into the night without a backward glance. Her big wolf hesitated giving him a hard stare, then followed. 

Thorin sat down heavily, trying to calm his disordered mind. His body was still vibrating from having her in his arms, the way her body felt against him, the taste of her mouth. He felt as if she had torn his heart in two. One part of him desperately wished he had gone with her, it was taking a huge mental effort to remain where he was and not follow her. But he could not forsake his own quest that he had dreamed of for so long, or his friends who trusted him. He felt better knowing for certain she felt the same as he did. There was no question in his mind now. He turned the flask she had given him over in his hands, smiling to himself, taking some comfort from her parting words. Yes, they would finish it together in Erebor, and also what had been started with that kiss. Looking at it, he noticed then that the flask was wrapped in a scarf, black with a pattern of a lion on it. Holding it to his nose he could smell her scent, desert cinnamon, sage and the shade of pines.  
Balin and Dwalin found Thorin still sitting there an hour later when they came to check on him.  
“So, she is gone then,” Balin said. Thorin nodded. “Well, if you couldn’t convince her to stay, it couldn’t be done.” Thorin looked quickly at him, frowning.  
“She has only ever had eyes for you, laddie,” Balin said with a smile. “It’s not like that’s a secret.”  
Thorin sighed. “I suppose not,” he said, rising to his feet. “Yet I have a feeling we may see her again before this is all over.”  
“I very much hope you are right!” Balin exclaimed. “She will be a welcome ally, and I am sure we will be in for a fight before the end.”


	6. Interlude

Much is written elsewhere of the adventures of Thorin Oakenshield and his company. They had many adventures and after much trial and peril came at last to the Lonely Mountain where they defeated the dragon Smaug and retook Erebor. These events would not have been possible without the assistance of Bilbo Baggins and Bard of Laketown, but that is not the story told here. If the reader wishes to know the details of these adventures the text is readily available. 

Of the adventures of Kaylea Wolf much less is known. Her mission was one of stealth and secrecy, conducted quietly and with little fanfare. She rode widely, from Mirkwood to the Northern Wastes, Gundabad and Angmar, then to Rohan, Gondor and the borders of Mordor in the South. She followed many little-travelled trails through empty country, tracked wargs over mountain passes, talked to travellers, caravan drivers, and innkeepers. She ate in the inns of men and listened to the gossip.   
With her went Elrohir and also the third member of her squad, Pilot Ahk-Set. The Kzin kept away from the towns of men, as his fierce aspect would make him unwelcome. There are many non-human races in Middle Earth but none are catlike that dress and walk upright in the manner of men. However, he did not need to be close to gather information and proved himself invaluable, as always. Middle Earth had never been through a war with telepaths and except for the Elves the people had no defenses against them. He often joked it was harder for him to gain information about the servants of the enemy, since many of them had so little mind to read.  
What Kaylea discovered at the old fortress of Dol Guldur concerned her the most. The fortress had been repaired and orcs and goblins were gathering there, as well as other, darker creatures. Pilot could feel a great presence there, but it was able to keep itself hidden from him. Kaylea and Elrohir tracked down Radagast the Brown who lived within the borders of Mirkwood to ask his opinion. Unlike Gandalf and Saruman, who concerned themselves with the doings of Men and Elves, Radagast looked after the forests and animals of Middle Earth and Kaylea had always found him to be a great source of information. Like Gandalf, Radagast believed the Necromancer was much more than he seemed, possibly even Sauron himself. But Saruman and the rest of the White Council did not think it possible since Sauron had been destroyed in the last great war. When Kaylea told him her lord was of the opinion that Sauron was once again gathering his power and had already called the Nine forth, Radagast was alarmed and advised her to travel to the High Fells where these most powerful of the Enemy’s servants had been entombed. The brown wizard remembered her lord well from his days in Middle Earth and knew his concerns should be taken seriously.  
Kaylea and her companions journeyed to the tombs in the mountains and found them empty. Taking with them items from the tombs as proof of their discovery Kaylea and Elrohir then travelled to Rivendell to demand that the Council take action. If Sauron was already able to summon the Nine to him the Wood Elves of Mirkwood were too few in number to hold him back, but if he could be banished from Dol Guldur he would have no choice but to flee to Mordor where the might of Gondor could hold him for many years. Gandalf had long believed that the Necromancer was indeed the Dark Lord risen again, but he had not been able to convince Saruman and the other member of the White Council to act. Now they were faced with proof, and the word of Kaylea Wolf who had been a defender of Middle Earth since the Second Age. The Council at once made plans to travel Dol Guldur to confront this supposed Necromancer and banish him from that stronghold.

Kaylea was then able to take up the other matter that had been concerning her. In her journeys she had discovered that the actions of Thorin Oakenshield during his travels through the Misty Mountains had caused an uproar among the goblins and their orc allies all over the Mountains and as far north as Gundabad. During his time in the goblin tunnels his actions had resulted in the death of the Goblin King and now the goblins had sworn to have their revenge on him and were mustering an army to assault the Lonely Mountain. Once Kaylea had convinced the White Council to confront the Necromancer she felt her efforts were best spent to help Thorin, and she very much wanted to see him again. She once again rode North to appeal to the Rangers for their help. Since it was their task to defend the North, Kaylea hoped to convince them Thorin’s fight was theirs as well. And indeed a number of them decided to follow her to Erebor, though not all could be spared from their watch. Once the matter was settled they set out at once, as all the signs indicated the goblin and orc armies would soon be on the move as well.   
And so it was that Kaylea Wolf, the son of Elrond and a company of Rangers arrived at the Battle of the Five Armies as the battle was already underway. Pilot Ahk-Set was also there, though he observed the battle from a distance, taking up a position on the side of the mountain overlooking the field. He was known to many of the Rangers, but if he was to suddenly appear among the Men and Dwarves on the field his appearance would most likely cause him to be taken for an enemy. Although it cannot be said Pilot was responsible for turning the tide of the battle that day, his influence was significant. He concentrated mostly on taking out the larger opponents and also those manning the catapults and other siege weapons. There were several times during the course of the battle he turned companies of Dwarves or their allies to meet a charge from their opponents. From his vantage point he had a much better idea of the enemy numbers and tactics than those fighting on the ground.   
The battle was fought before the gates of Erebor, between the feet of the mountain. On one side were Men, Elves and Dwarves, on the other the field was black with hordes of orcs and goblins. Into this mele Kaylea Wolf and the Rangers rode, the orcs gave way before their horses and soon they were in the thick of the fighting.


	7. Live To Be The Hero

The day wore on and the tide of battle ebbed and flowed. At times the Dwarves and Elves seemed to hold the upper hand, at others it seemed the orcs would triumph. The goblins and orcs far outnumbered the Dwarves and their allies, they were not disciplined fighters but used their advantage in numbers to devastating effect. When a division of Gundabad orcs attacked Dain’s right flank, Thorin called his troops to counterattack. At first they made some headway, but then stalled when the orcs made a stand. As he rushed to engage them one of the orcs dealt Thorin a blow that took him to his knees. He grasped the blade of his sword with his free hand and threw the orc back, then finished him with a stroke of his sword. Suddenly he had a sense of another attacker close behind, a look at the ground showed a huge shadow looming over him. Thorin turned quickly, bringing his sword up just as the orc’s head landed on his left side. He looked up as the orc’s body dropped to the ground to see Kaylea Wolf standing there, her bloody sword at the end of a stroke. A smile leapt to his lips. “My lady!” He cried.  
“You must learn to mind your surroundings, my lord,” she said, with a wry smile. Then she leaped over the orc’s body to engage the next wave. Her wolf leaped to attack a huge pale orc, Thorin saw he was again wearing his magical armor. The orc’s mace bounced off the wolf’s body as the animal sunk his teeth into the orcs throat. With her were Elrohir and a company of Rangers, together they fought with the Dwarves to turn back the orc tide. Thorin rushed to fight at her side, but they soon became separated in the heat of battle.  


Many hours later, after the Eagles had arrived and the battle had been won, Kaylea and Elrohir were helping to clear the battlefield, dispatching any of the enemy they found alive and giving aid to the wounded. As they were working to free a horse who had been trapped under a fallen troll Dwalin appeared over a rise on the field, just in time to see Kaylea push the troll’s leg off the horse. She did it so casually, like pushing a cup off a table, but the leg of a troll weighed hundreds of pounds. He hesitated for a moment, not sure of what he had just witnessed, but then ran straight to her.  
“My lady,” he began “Thorin has been grievously wounded. It is beyond our skill to heal, but maybe not beyond yours or the Elves.” He looked over at Elrohir.  
“Take me to him,” Kaylea said. She whistled for her horse, who came trotting up, Hector with him. She and Elrohir followed the Dwarf to where Thorin lay, unconscious against an overturned wagon. There was a deep gash high up on his leg, someone had put a tourniquet on it, but he had obviously lost a great deal of blood. There was also a nasty looking wound in his side. Kaylea felt a sharp sinking feeling in her chest, heard the swift intake of breath from Elrohir and he stepped forward and knelt beside the king to probe the wound in his leg. She turned quickly to Dwalin.  
“We will do what we can,” she said. “Find a stretcher to take him to your Houses of Healing.” Dwalin nodded and motioned for the other Dwarves to follow him, though Fili said he would stay with his uncle. He had already lost his brother this day, he did not want to lose Thorin as well. When the other Dwarves were gone Kaylea hit her throat mike.  
“Pilot, knock Fili out would you,” she watched Fili slump over. She reached into her saddle bag and removed the field surgery unit. She set it on the ground and hit the switch.  
“What are you doing?” Elrohir asked, his eyes widening.  
“I am going to save him, if I can” Kaylea said. “I think Thorin Oakenshield should live to be the hero of his own story.” She looked up at Elrohir to see if he would challenge her.  
Elrohir shrugged.“I agree, there are none among the Elves who want to see Dain Ironfoot on the throne of Erebor,” his voice grew serious. “But I don’t have Lord Blackwolf to answer to.”  
Kaylea looked sideways at him, but made no reply. The surgery unit was up on its spidery arms now, poking at Thorin’s wound. “Pilot, make sure those stretcher-bearers wander around until we are ready for them.”  
“Copy that,” came the Kzin’s response.  
“Transfusion will be needed,” the surgery unit said. “Locating artery.” The units arms disappeared into Thorin’s wound. Kaylea hoped it could locate both ends, if not Thorin would need a full medbay to survive and that would be much more difficult to explain.  
“Transfusion subject ready”, Kaylea said. The surgery unit stabbed an arm out to sample Fili’s blood, “76% match”, it intoned.  
“It will have to do,” Kaylea said. She handed Elrohir the transfusion lines, he moved over to Fili to get them ready to insert. Kaylea knelt next to Thorin. She smoothed his hair away from his face, thinking he looked so peaceful. He had a nasty cut on his forehead, as she was waiting she spread some cellfoam on the cut. She put one hand on the tourniquet, ready to release it when the unit was ready. They would have maybe two shots at this. She had been present for these reattachments before, field units could do it successfully about half the time.  
“That one you are working on has been under a serious delusion,” came Pilot’s voice on the intercom. “A irrational sort of obsession about the gold in that mountain, how he must keep it safe and not part with any of it.”  
“Dragon sickness,” said Elrohir softly, almost to himself. Kaylea looked over at him questioningly. “Dragons guard their treasure closely, they know the exact amount of it down to the last coin. It is said that this jealousy can infect the treasure, passing it on to whoever takes it from the dragon. They then become like the dragon.”  
“So, it’s like an enchantment. Interesting,” came Pilot’s response. “It has less of a hold on him now than it did just a day ago, but part of it is still there. Something about the gold in that mountain, and there is quite a lot of it.”  
“The malice of Sauron lies on it, as Elrond would say. Much of it was created by one of the seven Dwarf rings,” Kaylea looked over at Elrohir who was nodding his agreement. “You want to take care of that while you are wandering around in there?” Kaylea asked, once again thankful she had brought the telepath. Thorin had been through so much, she wished she had been at his side when he came to the mountain.  
“Already done,” Pilot said. “I love these Middle Earth people, they have the most interesting things in their heads.”  
“Ready to reattach,” the surgery unit announced. Two of its arms were far inside Thorin’s wound, two others close together underneath. It raised itself on it’s other legs, readying for the surgery. It looked like a polished metal spider ready to strike, its arms gently probing the edges of the wound.  
“Releasing tourniquet,” said Kaylea, watching nervously. Immediately the wound flooded with blood, the surgery unit hummed. It had one end of the artery and was fishing for the other, Thorin’s blood flowed freely out of his wound. It was only a matter of seconds, but he did not look like he could lose much more. Just as Kaylea was about to tighten the tourniquet again the surgery unit raised itself up, it’s arms moving quickly. It had both ends of the artery and neatly spliced them together, then started splicing and gluing the wound together, packing with cellfoam as it went. “Get that transfusion going,” Kaylea said. She and Elrohir inserted the lines, Elrohir monitored the flow. The surgery unit finished with Thorin’s leg and moved to the wound in his side.  
“Second life-threatening wound detected,” it intoned, probing Thorin’s side. It looked like he had taken a spear in the side, it had torn through organs and would no doubt turn septic if not properly cleaned. The surgery unit hummed and clicked, its many arms working to vacuum the wound clean, then again gluing and taping the tissues together. When it told Kaylea the transfusion was sufficient, she and Elrohir removed the lines and set Fili where he could wake comfortably. Kaylea asked Elrohir to bind Thorin’s wounds so it would look like he had used Elvish medicine to heal the king. He was working on Thorin’s leg when the surgery unit proclaimed it was done. There was a series of hisses as it injected antibiotics, plasma boosters and white cell activators. Suddenly, with a curse, Kaylea reached for the machine, but it had gone quiet. She placed it on the carrier and powered it off, the unit collapsed with a soft sigh.  
“What is it?” Elrohir asked, wondering at her concern. He was wrapping Thorin’s stomach with a cloth dressing from his kit. Kaylea shook her head.  
“I didn’t think to change the protocols, It just gave him a boosterspice injection.” She closed the unit, then stashed it in her saddlebag.  
Elrohir looked at her and smiled. “Well, long live the king! He may have the longest reign in the history of Erebor, though there were some kings of Durin’s line who lived so long they were called Deathless.” Kaylea smiled ruefully.  
“Let’s just hope Blackwolf doesn’t hear about it,” she said. She stood up and looked around for Dwalin and the stretcher bearers, they were some distance away on the field.  
“You can send them this way, Pilot,” she said. The Dwarves immediately changed course to head towards them. Fili moaned and stirred, then sat up.  
“What happened? Did I fall? How long have I been out?” He looked for his uncle and saw Thorin bandaged and still alive. He looked from Elrohir to Kaylea and back, a look of amazement on his face. “Will he live?”  
Elrohir nodded. “It was a very close thing, but I believe we were in time.” He moved to help Fili to his feet. “He must rest in the healing houses for some days, I fear the danger is not yet passed.”  
Dwalin arrived with the stretcher bearers and was overjoyed to find his king alive. He thanked both Kaylea and Elrohir profusely, in fact he would have hugged Kaylea but he was still thinking about that dead troll.  
As they watched the Dwarves take Thorin off the field, Elrohir said “What are they going to say about Elvish healing I wonder when the king fully recovers from two fatal wounds in 48 hours?” Kaylea smiled.  
“Tell them that is Dorsai healing,” she said. The two of them moved off to continue their survey of the battlefield. Pilot came on the intercom to say he was going to journey off on his own for awhile, he needed a break from being in so many minds.  


It was more than a full day later, just as the sun was disappearing from the sky when Kaylea and Elrohir came at last to the gates of Erebor. Even broken they were an impressive sight. The Dwarf kingdom was carved out of the mountain, the front wall with its many battlements towered over the field where the battle had been fought. The bridge across the moat had already been mostly repaired and the gate cleared. To Kaylea’s surprise as they approached the gate Balin hurried out to greet them.  
Kaylea smiled at him. “Balin, my friend! It is good to see you survived this battle!”  
“And you, my lady,” Balin replied, bowing low. “Thorin has been asking for you. I was told to bring you to him as soon as I found you.”  
“What, the king is awake?” Kaylea asked. “I thought for sure he would sleep a few days.”  
“No indeed, my lady,” said Balin. “He woke this afternoon and has been asking for you ever since. Please let me take you to him.”  
“Like this?” Kaylea asked, indicating her garments. She had not left the battlefield in two days, her clothes were covered with blood, mud and the remains of her long travel to be here. She had dirty bandages wrapped around her neck and arm, her hair sticky with blood. “Let me tend to my horse, if there is somewhere he can be stabled and at least have a wash before I see the king.”  
Balin surveyed her clothes, shaking his head. “You are right of course, my lady. Thorin will not be happy about the delay, you know how he is.” He gave her a knowing look.  
“I do indeed,” Kaylea answered. She and Elrohir followed him with their horses, there was a well-appointed stable off the main hall inside the gates. The stalls were a bit small for their big Nihrain horses, but they made them comfortable among the few ponies already there then followed Balin to their quarters. At the back of the Hall of Kings were a number of galleries with rooms opening off them. Balin said there was still much cleaning up to do after the dragon, but all the rooms on the Hall had been made habitable.  
Kaylea wished for a shower, as she always did in Middle Earth, but settled for a bath. When she was finally clean she set aside her coat and pulled on her leather tunic and breeches. She braided her wet hair and drew her belt around her, she would leave her sword. She had to power up the field surgery unit again to make some bandages, as her kit was empty. The wound on her neck was the ugliest, a big orc had caught her with his blade right on her shoulder and the cut was deep. Since the surgery unit was already up and fussing at her she let it glue the wound before bandaging it with a clean cloth. As she stepped out her door she found Balin there waiting for her, Elrohir was with him. He had also bathed and changed. She bade Balin to lead the way and he took them down the stairs from the gallery and through many grand halls until they came to the Houses of Healing. They passed by several large rooms filled with the wounded before going down a hallway to a private room. Balin stopped and opened the door, motioning for Kaylea to go through.  
She stepped into the room to see Thorin, pale but awake in the large bed. Dain was sitting by him, and Dwalin, Fili, Gloin and Bofur. Thorin looked up as she came in, when he saw her he smiled with joy and relief.  
“My lady! So they have found you at last!” He said. “I hear I have you to thank for saving my life.” He motioned for her to come to the side of the bed. As she came close he took her hand and kissed it, then held it in his looking up at her. Gloin got up to give Kaylea his seat, but she sat next to Thorin on the edge of the bed.  
“It was both my Dorsai medicine and the healing skills of the Elves that saved you, my lord,” Kaylea said, indicating Elrohir. Thorin nodded to him.  
“Then you have my thanks as well, master Elf” he said. “We shall have a great victory feast, as soon as we can, and you both must stay as guests of honor.” He held Kaylea’s hand as he spoke. His look said he would have no argument, she could not ride off this night. .  
“Of course, a great victory has been won. A celebration is in order,” said Elrohir. “We will be honored, your majesty.” Kaylea met Thorin’s eyes and smiled at him. Thorin looked closely at her bandaged arm, he reached to touch the dressing on her neck.  
“You are injured, my lady?” He asked, genuinely worried. Kaylea only chuckled.  
“One does not come out of a fight like that without a few scratches,” she replied. “They will soon heal. And you must rest, my lord” she said. “At least for another two days, your injuries were very grievous.”  
They sat and talked for a time about the battle, Thorin still holding onto her hand. He told her it was Bolg, the great Gundband goblin who had nearly cut off his leg during the fight. Thorin recalled the strike and then seeing a huge bear take the goblin down, he remembered nothing else until waking in the Houses of Healing. Dain and the other Dwarves chimed in with details of the battle that Thorin had missed. They talked for some time until Kaylea could see that Thorin was growing weary.  
“You must rest, your majesty,” she told him. “There will be time later for tales, when you are stronger.” Thorin nodded and lay his head back on his pillow. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it again before letting it go.  
“You must come and see me again in the morning, my lady,” he said.  
Kaylea nodded. “I will.” She then rose to follow the Dwarves out. Elrohir closed the door behind them saying he was going to visit the other patients and see if he could help. Kaylea moved to follow him, then paused when she heard low voices coming from the nearby hallway. She stopped to listen, one of the voices was Balin the other she was not as familiar with but it had to be Dain.  
“How long has that been going on? Those two?” the unfamiliar voice asked.  
Balin replied.“From the moment they laid eyes on each other, before we arrived in Rivendell.”  
“She is a great beauty, there is no denying that,” came Dain’s voice. “If Thorin wants to have a bit of fun I cannot blame him, but that looks serious.”  
“Thorin is in love with her,” Balin again. “She is very hard to read, but I believe the affection is mutual.”  
“You think he will ask her to marry him?”  
“I would be very surprised if he has not asked her already,” Balin paused. “You know Thorin, he does what he wants. But she will not marry him, I am sure of that.”  
“I know my cousin can be a bit unconventional, but marry a Human? You are sure she will refuse him? Did you not just say she is in love with him?”  
“While I do think she is in love with Thorin, I do not think she is the least bit interested in being Queen of Erebor,” came Balin’s response. “She has said she has many obligations in her own country, and this lord she serves seems to have a very tight hold on her. She will not stay here, of that I am certain. Honestly, I would not be surprised if she was telling him to arrange a proper marriage to a Dwarf.”  
“You believe she would do that?” Kaylea could hear the surprise in Dain’s voice.  
“You have never heard her talk politics. She understands the needs of the kingdom maybe better than Thorin does. If there is indeed a great war coming as she has warned us, Erebor must build strong alliances to prepare.” Balin pause. “She and Thorin have a great affection for each other, it will not lightly be put aside, she will not be his queen but she may consent to be his mistress.”  
“From what you say it sounds as though she would make an exceptional queen,” Dain said. “Too bad she is not a Dwarf.”  
Balin chuckled, his voice growing more distant. “My thoughts exactly.”  
Kaylea smiled to herself. Balin understood her completely, she must make sure to remember that, she knew now she could rely on his help to convince Thorin. She turned to follow Elrohir, though she would rather have gone back to sit with Thorin beside his hospital bed.


	8. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains R-rated sexual content, nothing that would shock a reader of GOT but if it is not your thing you may want to check out my "clean" version over on FanFiction. For me both these characters are warriors, they see something they want and they go for it.

The night of the victory feast was the first time since Erebor had been reclaimed that the great dining hall was full to bursting. Dwarves, Men and Elves sat at laden tables to celebrate the return of the King Under the Mountain. Bard came from Dale and sat in a place of honor. Dain sat at Thorin’s right hand and the two would spend much time in conversation. There was music and much laughter and drinking games. The Dwarves it seemed did not care much for ceremony once the meal had started, they got up from their seats and wandered the hall talking to each other and sitting where they liked. I was a very merry gathering, quite different from the grand ceremonial feasts of the Elves that Kaylea had attended in the past. She was seated down the table from Thorin and while they had made some eye contact during the meal, they did not speak. After the first few courses had been served and the singing and drinking was in full swing, Kaylea looked and saw Thorin apparently in the middle of telling Dain and several other Dwarves a long story. She took her chance to slip quietly away. This was not really her celebration and the hall full of pipe smoke and music made her long for some quiet.  
She walked the passages back to her quarters, her wolf trailing silently behind. Her rooms were up on the gallery in the Hall of Kings. She guessed they had originally been guard rooms, as they were close to the main gate. A breeze blew in over the broken gate, the cool air felt good after the crowded dining hall. As she stood at the railing of the gallery looking over the vast hall she felt almost as if she was outside, she put her foot up on the archer’s step and settled in to wait. Idly she took her hair out of its braid and loosened the laces on her tunic. She was still standing there almost an hour later when she heard a step and turned to see Thorin approaching along the gallery.  
Thorin felt his heart skip a beat as he laid eyes on her. This was the first time he had seen her with her hair down, and with the laces of her tunic open she was a vision indeed. As he came closer he walked up on the archer’s step so his head was above hers.  
Kaylea bowed low as he drew near. “Good evening, your majesty,” she said. “I hope you have not left your celebration on my account. I felt the need for some fresh air and quiet. Will not your companions miss you?”  
Thorin smiled. “My lady, they will be at it until tomorrow morning, or longer.” He looked over the hall and then back at her. “They will never notice I have gone. Indeed, it was to look for you that I left the banquet. We have unfinished business, you and I.”  
Kaylea looked questioningly at him. For answer Thorin brought out the flask she had given him so long ago when they had last parted.  
Kaylea smiled when she saw it. “So, you still have it,” she said. “I was wondering if you had lost it on your many adventures.”  
He unscrewed the cap and separated the two cups. “I was careful to keep it safe, my lady,” he said as he poured the liquor. “I have been looking forward to finishing it with you, as you promised.” They clicked the cups together and drank. When Kaylea set hers down Thorin poured the remaining liquor out between the two of them and they drank again.  
As Thorin put his cup down he found his eyes travelling to the open neck of Kaylea’s tunic. He looked up and reached to brush a lock of hair away from her face. “This is the first time I have seen you with your hair down, my lady,” he smiled. “It suits you.” Kaylea smiled softly back at him, moving closer. Thorin started to speak again but Kaylea put a finger to his lips, shaking her head. He pulled her close and kissed her then, his dark hair mingling with her gold in the night air. It was as if no time had passed since their last kiss, they could have still been standing in that grassy meadow. Thorin’s arms held her close against him, his lips moving down her neck.  
“Are you sure you want to do this in full view of your night watch?” Thorin met her eyes, then looked across the vast hall at the guards moving along the top of the gate. “My rooms are close by,” Kaylea said softly, putting her hands on his. Thorin kissed her again, then let her lead him the short distance to her quarters. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, the need like a physical pain in his body.  


Thorin closed and locked the door, he paused for a moment to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts. He turned and almost tripped on the boots Kaylea had left by the door. He stepped out of his own, leaving them in the entry and followed her. Kaylea was walking across the room toward the bed. She pulled her tunic off and tossed it on a chair, revealing a tight, sleeveless undershirt and a strangely shaped knife strapped to her back. Thorin had to smile as he watched her unbuckle the knife, and the one strapped to her thigh, and the gauntlet studded with throwing knives on her forearm. Seems like a lot of weapons just to eat dinner, he thought to himself as he took off his vest and unlaced his tunic.  
Kaylea removed her undershirt, then her leather breeches. She turned towards him as she picked up a tall bottle that was sitting by the bed and poured some of the liquor into a couple of glasses. Thorin paused a moment to look at her. He had imagined her in his mind’s eye so many times but the reality took his breath away. She looked like a marble sculpture of some ancient goddess, her proportions perfect, her slim, muscled body almost hairless, her breasts high and firm – larger than Thorin thought they would be. In the firelight he could see a strange star-shaped scar on her side, and the marks of other old wounds as well.  
As Thorin was pulling his tunic off he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Kaylea’s dire wolf settling himself by the fire. The animal looked quietly at Thorin with his yellow eyes, moving his tail over his nose.  
“He is not going to bite me, is he?” Thorin asked, pulling off his undershirt.  
Kaylea chuckled and shook her head. Thorin was down to just his undergarments now, Kaylea was pleasantly surprised to see he had very little body hair, with all the hair on his head she had been wondering what the rest of him looked like. His body was muscled and lean from his long travels, he had a large, elaborate tattoo on his his left shoulder and upper arm. She could see it was covering an ugly scar, no doubt from some past battle. He no longer had bandages on his recent wounds, the scars just white lines - he was healing way too fast. And she had the impression he was taller, which shouldn’t be possible. Had to be the boosterspice, Blackwolf would have her head if he found out.  
“Come here, my king,” she said. pushing herself back on the furs covering the bed. Thorin shed the last of his clothes and climbed onto the bed next to her.  
Thorin felt the touch of her naked body awakening every nerve in his skin. He kissed her neck, moving down to her breasts. He heard her moan softly as his hand moved up the inside of her thigh to find her soaking wet. Kaylea moved one leg around to pull him between hers. Thorin entered her then, more roughly than he wanted but his need was driving him. He could have came as soon as he was inside her, but he held himself back. He willed himself to last as long as he could but this moment was too long anticipated, to have this woman in his arms overloading his senses.  
Kaylea gasped as he started to move, her fingers digging into his back. Thorin was surprising her already. First with his size which she had not been expecting, she had to really relax to take him, and now his control. She spread her legs wider and moved her hands over his body, pulling him into her.  
Thorin felt waves of sensations moving through him - how good it felt to be inside her, the feel of her body against him, the desert smell of her. He could feel she was close, as soon as he felt about to climax himself he stopped, kissing her neck, her breasts. Kaylea gasped and pulled his mouth to hers, her hands playing over his body. Something she was doing pulled him back and he started to thrust into her again, harder now. Twice Thorin felt himself about to come and Kaylea would put her hands on his body, pulling him back. How she was doing it he had no idea but it was taking him to the very edge of his endurance, his need building to a fever pitch. Kaylea suddenly arched her back, he could feel her shudder and the rush as she climaxed. Thorin took the moment to thrust into her, coming right after her, the sensation so long and intense it left him gasping. He lay on top of Kaylea for a long moment, waiting for his mind to catch up to his body. As he felt himself slip out of her he rolled off to her side. 

Kaylea looked at him with a sly smile then pulled herself up to reach for the glasses she had poured. “Drink?” She asked him.  
“Mmmm…” Thorin answered. He knocked it back then handed the glass to her, that same liquor. He traced the strange scar on her side with his fingers. “What is this from?” It looked like a spear wound, but also like a burn. Kaylea said something in a strange language, she shrugged.  
“There is no word for it in Dwarvish,” she said. Thorin guessed it was from another strange weapon like the one he had seen her use at the river the night they met. He pulled her down next to him and kissed her deeply, slowly.  
“Now I take my time with you, my lady,” he said softly, biting her ear and then her neck. Kaylea relaxed into the sensation of his lips on her skin as he moved down to her breasts. The man had the most amazing mouth, and really knew how to use it. She closed her eyes as his hands moved over her body, followed by his lips.  


Hours later Thorin lay curled against Kaylea’s back, exhausted and feeling vibrantly alive in a way he had not in years. He had always felt that he was rather skillful in the arts of pleasure, and could give a good accounting of himself. Kaylea however was on a whole different level, she could make his body respond in ways he hadn’t thought possible. He brushed her hair aside so he could kiss her neck, as he had imagined doing so many times. His fingers ran over the beads he had given her on the way to Rivendell, what seemed like a lifetime ago.  
“I must find you more of these tomorrow,” he said, fingering a strand of her hair. Kaylea turned her head.  
“Tomorrow?” She asked.  
“I am going to show you my kingdom, my lady,” Thorin replied. “I would wager I have a few beads in my storerooms.” He smiled at the image. “That is, if I have any energy tomorrow,” he chuckled, giving her a squeeze. “What were you doing to me?” Kaylea rolled to face him.  
“You are also full of surprises,” she said with a smile. She ran her fingers down one of his braids, rolling one of the beads at the end between her fingers. She had not anticipated how arousing it was to feel those braids tickling her skin. On Dorsai long hair on men was practically unknown, and none wore beards.  
Thorin took her chin and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. “I love you,” he said, impulsively. He had not meant to speak the words out loud, but now that he had he pressed on. “Stay here and marry me.”  
Kaylea smiled and shook her head. “No.”  
“No?” Thorin repeated, a bit taken aback. He had not really expected her to say yes, but he had not expected to be flatly denied without hesitation either. He wondered if he had somehow misread her.  
“Kings do not marry for love,” Kaylea replied, with a wry smile. “They marry to forge alliances, to ensure the continuation of their line. These are not things I can do for you. Thorin Oakenshield may have been able to marry a warrior woman from a distant land, Thorin the King of Erebor cannot.”  
Thorin scowled at her. “The king can do whatever he wants.”  
“You have just reclaimed your kingdom through great effort and loss of life, now you must be certain that it endures,” Kaylea’s tone was deadly serious. “I cannot be your queen, I cannot bear your children.” She smiled at him, interlacing her fingers with his. “In my country, kings often have mistresses.”  
“It is not a common thing among Dwarves,” he said quietly. He pulled her hand to him and kissed her palm. “I want you at my side, not in the shadows. I can find another way to forge alliances.”  
“In Dorsai I am a commander of legions,” Kaylea said softly, but Thorin could hear the steel in her voice. “I have many responsibilities and people who depend on me, they wait now for my return. I cannot stay here, even if I wished to.” She shook her head. “My lord would not allow it in any case.”  
“Are you already married?” Thorin had to ask, although he feared to hear the answer.  
“No,” was her reply. Thorin felt his heart jump at this. He could still try to convince her to marry him, if she did not stay in Erebor now perhaps she would in the future.  
“I travel to Middle Earth when I can,” Kaylea was saying. “I may be back in six years, or it may be ten. I cannot say for certain.” She looked at Thorin gravely. “Find a pretty Dwarf princess and marry her. Let me come back and find you happily married with children playing at your feet.”  
“Even if I do those things my heart will still be yours, my lady.”  
“As my heart will always belong to you, my king. But none can know what the future will bring,” Kaylea said quietly.  
Thorin reached around her and pulled her against him. “You are not leaving right away,” It was not a question. Kaylea smiled at him as he kissed her neck.  
“I will stay for a little while,” she wrapped her arms around him.


	9. Erebor

Thorin left her quarters in the early morning to bathe and get a change of clothes. Once she was dressed Kaylea went down to the dining hall to see if she could find breakfast for Hector and herself. As Thorin had predicted there were still a large number of Dwarves sitting around the tables. Some were carrying on conversations, others were sound asleep in their seats. Kaylea moved down the main table, filling one plate with breakfast for herself, another with slabs of meat for Hector. Looking around she saw Elrohir sitting at one of the smaller tables his only companions a few sleeping Dwarves. She moved to join him, putting Hector’s plate on the floor next to her chair.   
“Is that coffee?” Kaylea asked, nodding toward a large euer at the Elf’s elbow. Elrohir nodded.   
“It is indeed,” he replied. He reached for a mug at the seat next to him and cleaned it off with a napkin, then poured her a cup of the strong brew. Kaylea sipped at it, surveying the room.   
“Looks like I missed quite a party,” she said, starting on her breakfast.   
Elrohir looked up at her through his eyelashes. “I was going to ask where you disappeared to last night, but it is all over you.” The Elf chuckled. “I should say the King Under the Mountain is all over you.”   
Kaylea laughed. “That obvious, is it?”   
“Oh, yes. I hope you did not hurt him.”   
Kaylea shook her head. “No, but I am going to be sore for a few days,” she smiled at the Elf’s pained expression, leaning forward conspiratorially. “And he has the most amazing...”  
Elrohir quickly held up a hand. “I am going to stop you right there. That is already far more than I ever wanted to know about Thorin Oakenshield.” He pushed his plate back and poured himself another cup of coffee. “Thank you so much for putting that in my brain. So, what are you up to today?”   
“Thorin is going to show me his kingdom,” Kaylea replied. “I am quite looking forward to it. The only Dwarf city I have ever been in is Moria and that is a very dismal place now.”   
Elrohir nodded. “I was here many years ago, when Thror ruled under the mountain.” He looked around the room. “In those days this place was a sight to behold.” Kaylea held up her cup and he refilled it. The Elf looked thoughtful.   
“When you are touring the treasury make sure you admire something,” he said.  
Kaylea frowned, sipping at her coffee. “Admire something? Like what?”   
“Thorin will want to give you something,” Elrohir told her. “For saving his life and because he is in love with you. Dwarves love best that which they create with their own hands. Pick something out or you may get a necklace with enough precious stones to choke a warg.”   
Kaylea shook her head. “I had not thought of that, but I’m sure you are right. There must be some nice swords down there.”   
Now it was Elrohir’s turn to laugh. “That will never do! The king will want to give you something spectacular, it will have to be jewelry.”   
It was Kaylea’s turn to make a pained face, she had no interest in jewelry and never had occasion to wear it. The two of them sat in silence for a time as Kaylea finished her meal. When Kaylea reached down to pick up his plate Hector stood, looking pointedly at her. She nodded to him and got up to follow him out, Elrohir also stood and they walked out into the Hall of Kings together. The big wolf trotted off toward the main gate, scattering the Dwarves who were working on repairs. He had enough of being indoors. As Kaylea and the Elf walked out into the hall they saw Thorin appear on the other side and start towards them. He was accompanied by Balin and Gloin.   
“He is taller,” Elrohir said softly, looking sideways at Kaylea. She nodded.  
“Hypersensitive to boosterspice is my guess, though I have never heard of it making you taller,” she said. “Just my luck.” Kaylea watched Thorin approach thinking they had not really talked about how they were going to play this. Her natural inclination was to keep their relationship quiet, but this was Thorin’s kingdom so she would follow his lead. Thorin smiled broadly as he reached her, he swept her into his arms, lifted her off her feet and kissed her.   
Not keeping it a secret then, Kaylea thought as she kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his beard against her face. She glanced over at Elrohir who was watching with no little amusement. If you were sleeping with the woman every man desired why would you want to hide it?   
“Are you ready to see the glories of Erebor, my love?” Thorin asked.   
Kaylea smiled at him. “I thought I saw those last night, my king,” she replied. Balin and Gloin burst out laughing, smiling into their beards. Thorin laughed too, he pinched her through her tunic. “I mean my kingdom, of course.” He looked over at Elrohir. “You are welcome to accompany us, master Elf.”   
The tall Elf inclined his head. “Thank you your majesty, but I believe I will take a walk in the fresh air and visit with my kinsmen from the Woodland Realm before they begin their journey home.” He bowed to the Dwarf king. Thorin nodded to him and turned back to Kaylea.   
“Shall we begin?” 

Erebor was vast, an underground city that could house many thousands. What Kaylea had seen so far was just the ceremonial halls and guardrooms, now Thorin led her into the city proper. Already there were many Dwarves about working to clear the rubble left by the dragon and make the city habitable again. Kaylea asked many questions, she was most interested in how the city functioned. How was water distributed? How did they manage waste? Where were the stores kept? Thorin loved the way she seemed fascinated with the engineering of it, and enjoyed explaining it at great length. Dwarves love to talk about their works and Thorin was no exception. Occasionally Kaylea would make an observation how something could be done differently, or more efficiently. Thorin wondered at her, but then remembered she commanded armies in her own land and had no doubt survived many sieges and done much rebuilding. He was hoping he could remember all her suggestions when he noticed Balin scribbling away in the little notebook he carried, he looked up at Thorin and smiled at him. As they moved through the city Thorin stayed at Kaylea’s side, holding her hand or guiding her with his arm around her waist. Every now and then he would sneak in a kiss. Thorin caught Gloin rolling his eyes but he did not care. He was happy, it had been a very long time since he felt so content. 

They encountered many work parties as they traveled through the city. One was repairing the water wheels that powered the forges, another was cleaning out the vast storehouses. Dain’s people had brought many supplies with them, these were the first to go into the newly cleaned rooms.   
Kaylea was pointing out a couple of spots in the storehouses that needed to be sealed to keep out rats when she paused. “How many will you house over the winter?” She asked Balin. The old Dwarf shook his head.   
“I am not sure,” he replied. “Some of Dain’s people wish to stay and many are already on the road from the Ered Luin, my lady.”   
“You had better get some stores laid in quick,” Kaylea replied. “Get with Bard and have him negotiate the deal, he is sure to get you a better price. The treasure of Erebor is legendary.” Balin nodded his agreement, it was an excellent idea. He looked at Thorin who also nodded his agreement, this tour was making him more determined than ever to convince Kaylea to marry him.   
It was shortly after this they came to the treasury itself. A vast, high-ceiling hall with bins as big as horse stalls filled with gold coins and gold objects of every description. Thorin could see the surprise on Kaylea’s face. He had spent so much time down here in the last months he had become used to the scale of it. Looking at it now he wondered how it had ever had such a strong hold on him, to the point he had gone back on his word and nearly thrown poor Bilbo off the front gate. Ever since he had recovered from his injuries he had been free of any desire for it, it was like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All trace of his dragon sickness was gone, when he looked at the treasure hoard now all he saw was a tool to rebuild his kingdom.  
“So, this is what you can do with one of the rings of power,” he heard Kaylea say softly.   
Thorin looked at her sharply, then smiled. “Is there anything you do not know about Middle Earth?”   
She grinned at him. “I do not know much about Dwarves, but I am learning.” She reached over to stroke the side of his face, Thorin caught her hand and kissed it, smiling broadly back at her. He led the way down into the treasury.   
“If you turn all this into bricks it will be much easier to store,” Kaylea said, as they were walking among the bins. She seemed to hesitate after she spoke, then turned to Thorin. “Well, the coins are more practical,” she said lightly. But Thorin had already made the connection. In fact, all three Dwarves were looking at each other, calculating the increase in value if it was no longer in marked coin.  
“Start on this as soon as the forges are operating,” Thorin said. Balin was nodding, already working out the best weight for the bricks, writing busily in his notebook. Kaylea just shook her head, Erebor was about to get much richer.   
Past the gold storehouse was a series of smaller rooms, each filled with bins and drawers and chests full of precious stones, jewelry and fine artifacts. There were spools of silver and gold chain, necklaces, tiaras, bracelets, all manner of ornament. Kaylea was mindful of Elrohir’s advice but she had honestly not seen a single thing she desired, except for a couple of swords back in the armory. In one room Thorin filled a small pouch with beads for her hair and handed it to her. “As I promised,” he said.   
They went into yet another room, this one filled with long drawers. Thorin pulled open the first drawer and heard Kaylea gasp. There were two dozen stones in it, of various sizes. They sparkled blue but seemed to glow with a light of their own, the blue shifting to more white, like tiny Arkenstones.   
“What are these?” She asked, turning one with her finger.   
“Those are moon sapphires, my lady,” Gloin replied, looking into the drawer. “Those you see are all we have ever found.”   
“This is all quite overwhelming,” Kaylea said as she closed the drawer, shaking her head. “I do not think I could look at another jewel. To my uneducated eye, they all look very much the same.”  
Thorin smiled patiently at her. “You have not yet seen the rings, my lady,” he said, moving to the next cabinet. “Maybe you can find something for your left hand?”   
He pulled open a long drawer filled with a variety of rings. There were many set with spectacular single stones, any of which he would be proud to see on her finger. On the right side of the drawer were a dozen rings in a different style, stylized animal motifs cunningly worked, with a bit of an Elvish feel to them. There was one with a wolf, holding a white stone in it’s mouth.   
Kaylea tried to look away quickly, but Thorin was watching her closely. “Which one spoke to you, my love?” He asked softly. Kaylea put her finger on the wolf ring.   
“This reminds me of a story from my childhood. At the end of the world a wolf swallows the moon.”   
Balin was also following her gaze. “Ah, that is Nafi’s work,” he said. “Those are very old. It is said they were made for a prince of Numenor who never took delivery”  
Thorin chuckled. “Do all Dorsai have such a close relationship with wolves? One fights beside you, you are named after them, they are part of your stories.”   
Kaylea looked at him, her eyes taking on a faraway look. “I had not thought of it that way. I suppose we do, they have been our companions for much of our history.” She smiled remembering. “It was actually here in Middle Earth that people started calling me Wolf, because of my companion.”   
Kaylea closed the drawer. “Where to next, my king?”   
Thorin had thought the tour would be over after the treasury, but Kaylea wanted to see the mines. They trooped down to several shafts that had been active when Smaug came, Kaylea asked many questions about the works and impressed the Dwarves, not only with her familiarity with mining techniques but also that she never once lost her sense of direction underground. By the time the party returned to the Hall of Kings it was late in the afternoon.   
Kaylea turned to Thorin and bowed. “With your permission, your majesty, I will take my leave to check on my horse. I will need to let him out to get some exercise.”   
Thorin nodded, then moved closer so the other Dwarves could not hear. “And after that?”   
Kaylea smiled at him. “Perhaps a private dinner? In my quarters?” She put her hand inside his coat, running it over the thin fabric of his shirt. Thorin felt his body stir at her touch.   
“An excellent idea, my love,” he said. He kissed her, longer than he should have but she tasted so good. He watched Kaylea stride away across the Hall before turning to Balin.   
“Who is our best jewelry maker here?” Balin thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up.   
“Kral, one of Dain’s men. He is in the Houses of the Healing with a leg wound,” he said. “His work was much sought after by the Elves.”   
Thorin nodded. “Perfect. Find out if he wants to work. I have a commission for him.”


	10. The King's Woman

Two mornings later as they were laying in bed, Thorin was idly running his fingers over Kaylea’s hair when he suddenly stopped.  
“Are you going to put those other beads I gave you in your hair?” He asked.   
Kaylea snuggled against him, her arm across his chest. “I keep meaning to, I just have not made the time.”   
Thorin scoffed. “It takes no time at all!”   
“I have not the skill in my hands that you do, my king,” Kaylea replied. “I will do it soon.”   
“Why not do it now?” Thorin asked. He got out of bed and retrieved his undergarments from the floor. Moving over to the table he pulled out a chair and looked at Kaylea expectantly. She was watching him from the bed.   
“You are going to braid my hair, my king?” She asked, obviously suspicious.  
Thorin only smiled and gestured to the chair. Kaylea pulled on her leggings and undershirt then took the pouch of beads and a comb off the dresser and handed them to Thorin before taking a seat. Thorin got to work immediately, combing her hair out. He then started to braid her hair from just in front of her ears, in a four-strand braid the same as he wore. He had one done in almost no time, attaching a larger bead to the bottom. He then started on the other side.   
“Today are we…” Kaylea started to ask, but Thorin shushed her. He wanted to concentrate, this was an important task. Kaylea looked at him, her eyes narrowed.   
“Is this some Dwarvish custom I know nothing about?” She asked.   
Thorin only smiled. “You have shown me some of your customs, now I will introduce you to one of ours.”   
After he finished the first two braids he started another at her temples, adding some beads as he went. Where they came together at the back he braided them into her hair and added more beads at the bottom.   
“I told you it would take no time, my love,” Thorin said, giving her a kiss on the neck. “Now you have your hair done in a proper Dwarvish style.”   
She smiled at him, reaching up behind his head to bring his mouth to hers. After a moment, Thorin leaned his head forward to rest his forehead on hers. “I should probably tell you the only time a Dwarf braids a woman’s hair it is his wife’s. And husbands and wives share the same braids.”   
Kaylea laughed softly, she fingered one of the long braids that matched his. “I knew you were up to something. So, we are married now?”   
“Sadly, no,” Thorin replied. “There is a ceremony involved, or at least a contract. And anyway, when I marry you it will be a big ceremony with hundreds of guests and you in a spectacular dress.”   
“When you marry me? I do not believe that was the answer I gave you.”   
“I intend to change your mind, my love,” Thorin said matter of factly. “In truth, it is not unheard of but it is a bit scandalous for a king to carry on with a woman who is not his wife, or at least his fiance. These braids show there is an understanding between us.”   
“So, you have marked me as your woman?” Kaylea teased.  
“I will have no other,” Thorin said seriously. “We should probably get dressed, much to do today.” He watched Kaylea closely as he gathered up his clothes, trying to see if she was angry that he had claimed her as his without asking her first. He was relieved she seemed more amused than upset. After spending several days in near-constant company he was starting to be able to read her. It was odd, in some ways it felt like they had been together for many years but in others she was still a bit of a mystery to him.   
“Dain is leaving on the morrow,” Thorin said as he dressed. “I thought I would have a dinner for him tonight.”  
“Gandalf and Bilbo have been talking about leaving as well,” Kaylea replied, picking her clothes up and shaking them out. “Perhaps you should host a dinner with all the members of your original company, a sort of reunion before they all go their separate ways.”   
“An excellent idea,” Thorin said. He looked over at her as she put on her tunic, the leather looked very worn next to the new beads in her hair. Thorin sighed. “Do you have any other clothes you can wear?”   
Kaylea looked down at herself. “What is the matter with my clothes?”   
Thorin gave her an amused look. “From what I have seen, you have three pairs of breeches, three tunics and that coat and everything is black.” He sat down to pull on his boots. “Can you blame me for wanting to show you off to my cousin?”   
Kaylea had to laugh. “I suppose not.” She had always thought of it as one of the benefits of being a soldier, you never had to think about what to wear, just put on your uniform. “I came here to fight, I did not expect to be attending dinner parties with the man I love.” She smiled at him.   
“What happened to that blue tunic you wore in Rivendell?” Thorin asked. “Even that would be a welcome change,” Thorin walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close.   
“I may be able to find something else to wear, my king.”  
“Mmmm...I cannot wait to see it.” Thorin kissed her neck, then looked up at her. “Are you coming, my love?”   
“You go ahead. I will catch up,” Kaylea replied.

When Kaylea found Thorin he was directing the repairs to the water distribution system. While Thorin and his companions had been holed up in Erebor they had repaired part of it, but the whole thing needed to be working if the city was to start functioning again. Kaylea noticed some of the Dwarves they met gave her hair a curious glance, others smiled and nodded their approval to Thorin. She had tried to be angry at Thorin for basically telling everyone they were getting married, but she could not do it. Kaylea had to admit it was because part of her wished it were true. Not to stay in Erebor and be a queen, that could never be her life, but she did wish she could have Thorin in hers. However, she put these thoughts aside to concentrate on the task at hand. She had seen the Dwarves tended to over engineer things and the city’s water system was no exception. It was cleverly designed, but some of the cleverness got in the way of efficiency. Kaylea had tried to explain to Thorin how it could be improved, but in his mind it had worked well before and just needed repairs. Kaylea decided she would just draw it out for him. They agreed to meet for lunch and Kaylea returned to her quarters and spread a map out on the table. She pulled her handheld out of the pocket in her saddlebag.  
“Ship, tie in.”   
“At your command, General,” came the Ship’s sonorous voice.   
Kaylea held the device over the map. “Take a look at this and give me a schematic to improve the water distribution system, use one of the Mir systems as a baseline.” She looked at the screen as the plans appeared.   
“Sir, if I may ask, who designed this?” The Ship asked.   
Kaylea chuckled. “I doubt it was one person. I’m sure it has grown with the city.” She looked at the Ship’s schematic. “Perfect. Can you flash it on the map?”  
“Please center your device,” the Ship replied. “I will just give you an outline. I don’t believe you will need to add many details, these Dwarves seem to be competent engineers. Do you have any objection to my taking a few images of this map? It is very interesting.”   
“Go ahead,” she replied, moving her device over the map. AIs were always fascinated with old maps, maybe in their spare time they created virtual cities to wander around in. The Ship overlaid the schematic with the laser, now Kaylea would just have to rough up the lines.   
“How is that other project going?” Kaylea asked.  
“80% complete, sir,” the Ship replied. Kaylea signed off and got to work on the map. 

She had been at it for an hour or so when there was a knock on the door and Balin stuck his head in. “Is the king here?”   
“No,” Kaylea replied, straightening up. “But he should be soon, we are supposed to have lunch.” Balin walked over to look at the plans she was working on. He gave them a cursory glance, but then looked more closely.   
“This will be a big improvement!” He exclaimed. “The addition of these reservoirs is a marvellous idea. And very easy to do as well, we could have this done in less than a week.”   
Kaylea smiled at him. “Your system is similar to others I have seen. I have been trying to explain it to Thorin, this will make it easier.”   
Balin nodded, he looked up at her hair a second time with a curious glance, taking in her new braids.   
“In case you are wondering, we are not married,” Kaylea followed his glance. “Thorin has asked me, but it is not possible. I cannot remain in Middle Earth.”   
Balin breathed a sigh of relief, but then thinking he was being rude, drew himself up. “Please do not misunderstand me, my lady. I know you would make a great queen. And you make Thorin happy, that is no small thing. But it would be better for his kingdom if the King Under the Mountain married a Dwarf. I think you know this.”   
Kaylea nodded. “I agree, my friend. I have told Thorin the same. I cannot stay here in Middle Earth, and I am not able to bear children. He must have an heir to ensure the succession of his line.” She paused, turning the charcoal pencil she had been using over in her fingers. “Though leaving him may be the hardest thing I will ever do.”   
Balin came over to her and laid a hand on her arm. “I know you love him, lass,” he said. “And Thorin loves you with all his heart. He will not give you up.” He smiled at her. “Those braids say you are his, even if you are not to be his wife I think you know there will always be a place for you here.” Balin gave her a knowing smile.   
Kaylea smiled back at him. “He told me it is not common for Dwarves to have mistresses.”   
“As you know, there are not many Dwarf women. It is hard enough for even a king to find one, nevermind two,” Balin explained. “But you are not a Dwarf, and no one can look at the two of you and not see you are meant to be together.” He paused at the sound of a step outside the door. It was Thorin.   
“Hope you are ready for lunch,” he said, eyeing Balin suspiciously. “I am starving.”   
“Come and see this,” Balin said, indicating the map. Thorin looked it over and agreed the improvements looked very promising. He looked at Kaylea with some admiration, was there anything she did not know? 

Thorin suggested they take lunch on the parapet overlooking the valley towards Dale, it was a crisp late autuml day, the air was cool but the sun felt warm and it was a pleasant day to be outside. The air was so clear even the mountains far to the south were visible. They ate in silence for a time.   
“What were you and Balin talking about, my love?” Thorin asked finally, handing her an ale.   
“Of kings and mistresses.”   
Thorin rolled his eyes. “A king would not need a mistress if he marries the woman he loves.”  
Kaylea looked at him seriously, steel in her voice. “A good marriage can bring you strong allies, and you will need all you can get for what is coming.” She looked off into the distance for a moment. “Erebor lies at the gate to Angmar, whatever threat comes from the North will visit you first.”   
“Let them come,” Thorin said defiantly. “We have beat them once, we will do it again.”   
Kaylea stood up, taking a deep breath and brushing crumbs off her clothes. She moved over to lean on the parapet, looking out over the valley toward Dale. Thorin felt she had something she wished to say, he waited for her to speak. Kaylea turned back towards him, her face grave.   
“What I am about to tell you, the White Council would prefer to keep to themselves,” she began. “I do not agree. I believe the ones who are to fight this war should know what is coming so they can prepare.”  
She told him then of what she had discovered in Dol Guldur and how the White Council had banished Sauron to the South. It would be some time before he began to gather his power again, but it would happen. She told him about her lord’s belief that Sauron’s one ring would soon be found and his Nine servants were once again at large in the land. Thorin listened with growing concern. “How soon will he be ready for war?”  
“Not soon. The might of Gondor will hold him for some time. It may be fifty years off, unless he finds that ring.”   
Thorin nodded slowly. “Then we must begin preparations.” He looked at Kaylea curiously. “Your lord is sure the ring will be found?”  
She smiled ruefully. “I have never known him to be wrong.”   
“Who is this lord of yours? Why do you not speak his name?” Thorin asked. “He must have once been a great lord here.”   
Kaylea nodded, looking off to the north. “He is still a very great lord. His name is not spoken in the history of Middle Earth because he was banished.” She turned to look at Thorin. “That is really all I can tell you.”  
Thorin pondered her words, there would be much to do. He wished again he would have her by his side to face this threat. He was not sure she would give him enough time to change her mind about marrying him. With her warning though there was much he could do to prepare his kingdom for war. His people had lived out the Dark Times in the halls of Moria, they could do the same in Erebor. 

That evening Kaylea told Thorin she was going to change for dinner and would meet him in the dining room. Thorin hoped he was going to see that blue tunic again as he went to his chambers to change. He did not know Kaylea had spent a part of her morning asking the Ship to alter the code on the surgery unit so it could make her a dress. The unit could not make material very wide, so it had done it in panels and put it together. Kaylea had chosen a dark blue long sleeved style that reached to her ankles. It was slit high on either side, easy to move in and casual enough to wear with her boots and leggings. From the hips up it was close-fitted and the square neckline plunged low across her breasts, a short set of laces between them. Along the edges was fine gold detailing of an interlacing Dorsai design, similar to the Dwarvish motifs that were everywhere in Erebor. Kaylea was glad Thorin had done her hair, since she wore no jewelry it added the finishing touch. As Kaylea left her quarters she wished there had been a spot to pin a camera to her dress to capture Thorin’s expression when he saw her. She had just reached the top of the stairs when she saw him coming along the gallery towards her, he was looking down apparently deep in thought. Thorin apparently had an endless wardrobe of fine clothing. Kaylea had not seen this dark green fur-trimmed vest and high-collared silk shirt before. He was quite close before he glanced up and stopped in his tracks to stare. After a moment he continued along the gallery and stopped in front of her. Kaylea curtsied gracefully.   
“I thought I would make a bit of an effort. Do I look acceptable, your majesty?”   
Thorin stepped forward and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close to speak in her ear. “More than acceptable. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you in that dress?” He kissed her deeply, his hand travelling up to toy with the laces between her breasts. Kaylea moved her hand down to massage him through his clothes, she pulled back to bite him on the ear. Thorin sighed. “How late do you think we can be for dinner?” He asked with a wicked smile, his voice husky.   
“Good things come to those who wait, my king.” Kaylea moved to his side, keeping hold of his hand. “Shall we go in?”   
Thorin shook his head, looking her up and down. “I cannot believe you have had that dress in your saddlebags all this time,” he said as they started down the stairs together. 

It was a very merry evening, Dain had come with two of his commanders. Gandalf and Bilbo were there, as was Elrohir who was planning to leave for Rivendell in the morning. All of Thorin’s original company that had survived the Battle of the Five Armies were in attendance: Balin and Dwalin, Fili, Dori, Nori and Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, Oin and Gloin.   
There was much reminiscing and retelling of stories, the escape from the halls of the Elven King, the trolls, the flight from the goblins. To Elrohir and Dain some of the stories were new, or were told in more detail than they had heard before. Gandalf and Bilbo had quite the smoke-ring contest after dinner, entertaining everyone. Bofur let the company in several songs, including the one he had learned from Kaylea on the road to the Misty Mountains. Kaylea sat next to Thorin and the two of them exchanged many whispered words during the evening, with secret smiles and holding of hands. All Thorin’s companions from his company were glad to see him so happy, since he had recovered from his wounds he seemed almost like a different person. And they all found themselves staring at Kaylea Wolf more than once during the evening. They had all seen her prowess as a warrior, this was the first time they saw her as a queen. Dain was skeptical Thorin was going to give this woman up, as Balin seemed to think he would. She was wearing his braids now, and Dain had to admit they did seem very well suited to each other. They even finished each other’s sentences, better than he and his wife and they had been married for 100 years. Balin had said Kaylea would not stay in Erebor but looking at the two of them it was hard to believe. Dain knew he had to leave to return to the Iron Hills and get his kingdon ready for winter, but he would be keeping a close eye on his cousin.


	11. Farewell to Erebor

And so the Dwarves continued the long process of rebuilding Erebor to its former splendor. Many of Dain’s people had chosen to stay and help, and it was not long before a large party of Dwarves arrived from the Ered Luin. In Dale, the Men of Laketown also began to rebuild, racing to make the city habitable before the winter that would soon be upon them. When Gandalf left he took Bilbo Baggins with him to make sure he got safely back to the Shire. The two of them had many adventures and Bilbo returned just in time to save his house from being auctioned off, as he had been gone so long he had been declared dead. Elrohir journeyed back to Rivendell, riding with Pilot Ahk-Set and the Rangers as they returned to their watch. Elrohir would be staying in Middle Earth, to help defend it in the coming war. Pilot Ahk-Set returned to the ship to await Kaylea Wolf.

Thorin Oakenshield quickly found himself inundated with all the responsibilities of managing his new kingdom, on top of all the difficulties involved in rebuilding it. Dwarves however are very industrious and can work tirelessly, so the reconstruction of Erebor proceeded at a rapid pace. The halls of Erebor, silent for so long, were once again filled with golden light and the hum of the forges. As the word of the Battle of the Five Armies spread across the land, emissaries started to arrive to commision work from the Dwarves. Thorin was grateful to have the help of Balin and Dwalin, Gloin and his nephew Fili, they became the first members of his king’s council. He was also glad to have the help of Kaylea Wolf. Her mind worked very differently from his, she always seemed to be thinking eight or ten steps ahead and she had a way of instantly identifying the most urgent matters. She set up a kind of office in one of the guard rooms over the front wall, saying she needed a window to think, and she and Thorin spent many hours looking over maps and contracts. The two of them discovered they worked together with the same familiarity they had when they were fighting, like they had been close companions for years.   
Between the rebuilding and readying for winter Thorin and Kaylea spent much time together. Kaylea was always training, going for long runs or drilling with her weapons. She and Thorin spent much time sparring with a variety of weapons and Thorin had to admit his technique greatly improved, and he was faster than he had been in years.. Whatever healing Kaylea had used on his injuries was making him a young man again it seemed. When they could the two of them also went for long rides on her horse, sometimes staying out for days. They made love under the stars and stayed in trapper’s cabins in the forest or on the slopes of the mountains. Thorin discovered that Kaylea did indeed sleep, a few hours every 2 or 3 days. Those were his favorite nights, curled against her he would wait to feel her fall asleep and listen to her breathing. He felt such love for her in those moments it was almost physically painful. Always in his mind was her intention to leave for her own country. She did not speak of it often, as days stretched into weeks Thorin knew the day was coming but tried to put it out of his mind. 

Late one night Thorin and Kaylea lay together on his bed, the sweat drying on their bodies. Kaylea lay on her side against him, her head on Thorin’s chest, his arm was around her shoulders. It had been nearly three fortnights since the Battle of the Five Armies.   
“I must leave tomorrow morning,” she said quietly. Thorin drew a deep breath, he was not ready for this.   
“There are many things I could say,” he said. “But I fear they would change nothing.” He absently drew circles on her shoulder with his fingers. “If you had a choice, if you were not answerable to this lord, would you stay?” Thorin waited for her to answer. She was silent so long he began to wonder if she had heard him.   
“No,” Kaylea said finally. “I love you, but I will not give up the life I lead to be just a queen.”   
Thorin looked at her, astonished. “Just a queen? You make it sound like a prison sentence!”   
Kaylea drew a deep breath. “So it would be to me, my love. I have trained long and hard to live the life I want. What is it that queens do? Host dinner parties and shop for dresses?” She shook her head. “That could never be my life.”   
“A queen’s role is not so narrow,” Thorin replied. “She assists her king in running his kingdom, counsels him, helps to ease his burdens. A queen has many roles.”   
Kaylea moved to look up at him, propping her chin on her hand. “A queen’s first and most important duty is to provide her king with an heir to ensure the succession of his line. This is not something I can do for you.”   
Thorin looked at her skeptically. “My heir does not have to come from my body, I can name another. There is Fili, he has a wife.”   
Kaylea lay her head back down on his chest, hugging him with her arm. “Fili would make a good king, but a king’s first choice should always be his own son. I am done arguing this with you.”   
Thorin opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. What a queen Kaylea would make! He knew he would not convince her to change her mind in the next day. Perhaps when she returned he would be able to sway her.   
“If you are to leave on the morrow I have a present for you,” Thorin said. Kaylea moved so he could get up, he went to his desk and took out a small black box. When he handed it to her Kaylea looked at him quizzically.   
“This looks like a proposal,” she said.   
Thorin smiled. “I have already proposed, you may remember. This is my gift to you for saving my life, in memory of all that has passed between us. All I ask is that you wear it often and think of me,” he looked up at her. “And promise to come back to me.”   
Kaylea opened the box and gasped involuntarily. Inside was the ring she had admired that first day when Thorin had taken her on a tour of his kingdom. It had been reworked so on the other side of the wolf who held the stone in his mouth was a raven, mouth open to embrace the other side. The white stone had been changed for one of the moon sapphires, gleaming like a star in it’s deep setting. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry Kaylea had ever seen. She looked from it to Thorin and back, not sure how to respond. Thorin was watching her closely, he had been hoping to impress her. Kral’s silverwork was flawless and he had cut and set the stone himself. To see her actually speechless made his heart soar.   
Kaylea took the ring out of its box and put it on her right hand, the stone flashed in the firelight. “Thank you. It is beautiful,” she said. “I do not know how often I will have occasion to wear it.” Thorin smiled and lifted the cushion out of the box. Underneath was a silver chain.  
“I planned for that, my love,” he said. The chain was mithril, and finely made. Kaylea chuckled.  
“You know me too well, my king.” She drew him to her and kissed him, Thorin held her close wishing he could just stay in this bed with her forever.   
After a few minutes Kaylea drew back to look at him. “I must give you something in return,” she said. Thorin shook his head.   
“That is not necessary,” he replied. “A promise from you to return is all I desire, my love.” Kaylea had already rolled off the bed and walked over to her things. She picked up her sword and brought it over to Thorin, offering it to him.   
“I give you this, as a token of my promise to return to Erebor,” she said gravely. Thorin stared at her.   
“You are giving me your sword?”   
Kaylea smiled. “I have other weapons. This one has served me well for many years, may it do the same for you.” Thorin took the sword from her carefully, he could not deny he did covet it. He had seen it in battle, no armor or shield could stop it. He had watched Kaylea cut through the leg of a cave troll like a knife through butter. He drew it from it’s sheath, admiring the blade. The edge was so keen he was sure it could split hairs. It was sharpened only on one side and had a slight curve to it, the handle was covered in some kind of braided leather, with a simple round guard. It was beautifully balanced, looking closely he could see the metal of the blade had many layers to it.   
“What kind of steel is this made of?” He asked, it was like nothing he had ever seen.   
Kaylea uttered an unfamiliar word, it sounded almost like “hullmetal”. “The metal is folded over hundreds of times, that is how it holds its edge.”   
Thorin nodded. He resheathed the sword and leaned it against the wall. “I suppose you will not give me another look at that other weapon.”   
Kaylea gave him an innocent look. “I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about, my king.”   
Thorin smiled at her. He had given it much thought and had an idea how the weapon might work, but he needed to see it again. It seemed Kaylea was not going to give him the chance, he decided not to push her.   
“Thank you for the sword, my love,” he said. “I will treasure it.” Thorin got back into bed, throwing the covers back for Kaylea. She slipped in beside him, time was short now and neither wanted to waste it. 

Kaylea and Thorin stayed in bed late. Thorin had breakfast brought up to his chambers.   
“You must have a long ride, to reach your ship,” Thorin said, pouring them each more coffee. “I could ride with you.”  
Kaylea smiled at him. “That would only be prolonging the inevitable.”   
“That is the idea, my love.”   
“I have already tarried here longer than I should,” said Kaylea. “I will need to ride hard to make my rendezvous, perhaps for several days straight.” She met his gaze across the table. “It is better to say goodbye here.”   
Thorin sighed, wishing he could find a way to make her stay but knowing it was impossible. “You know you will take my heart with you when you leave.”   
Kaylea nodded gravely. “And I will leave mine behind,” she said. Thorin looked up to meet her gaze, she so rarely spoke of her own feelings. “When I return things may be different,” Kaylea said.   
Thorin shook his head. “Some things might, but other things will not change. A Dwarf’s love is not such a fickle thing.”   
“That may be true, but none can know the future,” Kaylea replied.   
Thorin leaned back in his chair. “You speak as if you wish things to be different.”   
“I wish you only happiness, my king,” Kaylea drew a long breath. “There is no way we can have a life together, you should not let your feelings for me keep you from building a new life with another.”   
Thorin’s face went suddenly grave. He reached and took both her hands in his. “I say this to you: my heart will always be yours. Nothing will change that. Not time, not an arranged marriage, nothing. It does not matter how long you are gone, or what may happen in that time. I am yours body and soul forever.”   
Kaylea looked at his hands, strong and scarred from many years at the forges. In all her years no man had ever spoken thus to her, but what really surprised her was to examine her own heart and realize she felt the same. She looked up to meet his eyes. “When I take my leave, my heart will stay here with you,” she said. “I know it will be safe in your keeping.” She shook her head slowly, speaking almost to herself. “I have lived a long time but I have never felt about another soul the way I feel for you, my king.”   
Thorin smiled ruefully at her. “And yet you will not stay.”   
Kaylea smiled back at him. “It is not in my nature to be a queen,” she said. “But I love you and I will return. I do not know how soon, but I will come back.”   
That night after they made love Thorin held Kaylea as she fell asleep. He lay there for a long time listening to her breathing, wondering when he would be with her again. She said they could not know what the future would bring, his only wish was that the future would bring her back to him. With these thoughts filling his mind, he drifted off to sleep. 

Thorin felt something ice cold touch his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin, sitting straight up in bed. It was the grey hour before dawn, Hector was standing beside the bed regarding him calmly with his yellow eyes. Kaylea was gone, Thorin looked for her gear that had been packed near the door, it was also missing. He looked again at the big wolf.   
“If you are here, she has not left yet,” he said, rising and grabbing his clothes. Hector sat down and watched him. Not for the first time Thorin expected the animal to say something, but the wolf remained silent. He felt very irritated with Kaylea that she had snuck out and not let him wake up beside her, but at the same time he understood. They would have just had the same conversation again, prolonging the inevitable she would say. As he was pulling on his clothes a piece of paper on the dresser caught his eye. Thinking Kaylea would not have left a note if she had sent Hector to fetch him he picked it up. She had left him her portrait, extraordinarily lifelike. It was just her head and shoulders but he could see a cliff and the sea behind her. Her hair was down and she was looking off to one side, the slight smile he knew so well on her lips. He carefully tucked it into his tunic, thinking he must make a proper frame for it and quickly finished dressing. He then hurried out to the main hall, the wolf trailing behind. As Thorin approached the gate he saw Kaylea leading her horse up from the stables, she gave him a wide smile. The guards were just opening the gate, admitting a cold winter breeze. It was just starting to snow, the flakes swirled in through the gate.   
Kaylea stopped before Thorin and dropped down on one knee. “My king,” she said, bowing her head. Thorin stepped forward and put a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to face him.   
“My love,” he said softly. Kaylea rose and Thorin took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss lasted a long time, as neither wanted it to end. Each wanted to sear the taste and feel of the other into their memory, it was a moment they would each relive many times over the ensuing years. When they separated at last Thorin held her forehead to his, closing his eyes. “Come back to me,” he said.   
“I will return,” Kaylea replied. “Take care, my king.” She stepped back then, picked up the reins and swung up onto her horse. The big horse trotted out into the pale dawn, following the wolf. Thorin walked out onto the bridge, watching her ride away through the falling snow. He felt a great heavy emptiness in his heart, as if all joy had deserted him, the winter weather mirroring his mood. He watched her to see if Kaylea would look back at him, she had not the last time when she left him beside the Bruinen. She had gone some distance when Thorin saw her horse slow and stop, he could make out Kaylea turning in her saddle, her horse pivoting back towards Erebor. She stayed there for a moment, then turned her horse and took off at a near gallop. A few moments later she was gone. 

 

END OF BOOK ONE


End file.
